You are Cute, nee
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Akaba takut jika kakei sudah kembali, apakah kakei akan tetap datang ke rumahnya lagi. Apakah akaba tetap mencaritahu tentang obatnya? LAST CHAPTER! Akakei. shou ai. Rnr plis
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Sekali update ratusan. –lebay amat-**

**Ok ok. Eni fic pair baru saya. Jangan kaget jangan bingung jangan bengong jangan jenong.**

**Ada sedikit (atau banyak) cacat kali yak. Abis pertama kali sih. Hehe**

**Hiru: Cih. Pertama pala lu. Hobinya senyum – senyum sambil ngetik gitu. Dasar author piktor**

**Aru : Asem lu. Lagian lu ngapain disini?**

**Hiru : sory ye gue maen di fic ini. **

**Aru : tapi lu cuma peran babu. Lewat doang. Pemeran utamanya... hmm.. mana tu orang berdua ya..**

**Sena : Nyari siapa, Aru-san?**

**Aru : Itu tuh. Dua orang aneh bin ajaib.**

**Sena+Hiru : ?**

**Aru : Aahh! Tuh dia. Yang satu lagi mandi di pemandian air panas, dan yang satu lagi maen gitar di ruangan penuh buku. Bener – bener orang – orang aneh.**

**Kakei : Eh?**

**Akaba: Fuu..**

**Aru : Ya ya.. lu lu pada berdua. Yang jadi pemeran utamanya**

**Kakei : Aku menolak**

**Akaba : Kita tidak seirama**

**Aru : Ha? Haa? Haruussss!**

**Kou : gue gimana?**

**Aru : gue kawinin ama sisir lu**

**Kou : $%^&***

**Ok. Udah ah spoilernya. Mulai disclaimer aja dah.**

**(C) buatan by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata dan ide pikiran dari saya dan Nearkun. Hehe. Tq tq.**

**Pair : HiruSena , Akakei, Akakota (lho). Pairnya gak jelas sih. Jadi silakan memilih. hehe**

**OOC/**

**Shou-ai/**

**typo/**

**Romance/**

**bahasa semi formal/**

**Ayo ayo baca dan review. Hehe**

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Malam hari di Sekolah Deimon. Suasana begitu sepi. Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan dahan pohon dan sekelilingnya. Samar – samar terdengar suara Cerberus melolong memilukan. Suasana sekolah itu terasa sangat menyeramkan.

Di dalam gedung, masih ada cahaya dari lampu neon yang menyala. Ada seseorang di sana. Ia memakai baju putih panjang dan memakai kacamata. Rambut spike kuningnya agak basah terkena keringatnya. Nampaknya Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, rasanya kenal deh.

"Kekekekek... Dengan ramuan ini, si orangtua bodoh itu pasti akan terlihat lebih muda"

Tawa yang mengerikan. Ya. Tawa itu keluar dari seseorang yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah. Minus Mamori tentunya. Dialah Hiruma Youichi. Sedang apa dia di ruang itu? Ternyata dia berada di ruang sains dan kimia.

Hiruma memasukkan ramuan itu kedalam sebuah pil. Ia menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi hiunya yang tajam. Hiruma kemudian melepas baju panjangnya dan keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah puas. Rencana jahil itu ternyata akan merubah segalanya.

"Kalau kumasukkan ke kotak obat, tidak ada yang curiga. Toh semua pemain tidak pernah minum obat gara – gara sakit. Kekekekek"

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Pertandingan melawan Kyoshin Poseidon berakhir dengan skor 17 – 18 dan kemenangan berada di tangan Deimon. Di lapangan, semua _member_ Deimon bersuka cita. Mereka saling tos satu sama lain. Togano menangis terharu. Doburoku pesta sake dengan ayah Komusubi. Dan yang lainnya, menggeplak Sena sebagai ungkapan kegembiraan mereka.

"Eyeshield 21. Ini semua kemenanganmu. Tapi aku akan menantangmu lagi tahun depan" Kakei berdiri tegak di depan Sena. Perbandingan antara Sena dan Kakei sangat jauh. Dan Kakei sangat bangga dengan tubuh tingginya.

Sena menggaruk – garuk helmnya dengan gugup. Seperti biasa ala Sena. Ia merendahkan dirinya. Padahal dia menang melawan Kakei pada akhir pertandingan. Kakei hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mata biru tajamnya menatap teman – teman setimnya yang sedang bersedih.

Kakeipun sedih. Namun Ia berusaha untuk meredamkan kesedihannya dan menahan airmatanya dengan tetap memasang wajah dingin. Kakei duduk di bangku pemain. Lelah. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Begitupun hatinya. Mendapati jurus andalannya dapat dipatahkan Sena, si Eyeshield 21 palsu. Namun dimatanya, Sena bukan lagi Eyeshield palsu. Dia menyadari segalanya.

"Uhuk.. Duh" Kakei batuk – batuk. Nampaknya staminanya mulai menurun. Sena yang melihat kondisi Kakei yang kurang baik, segera menghampiri bangku pemainnya dan mencari obat untuk Kakei.

"Eto.. Mana ya obat sakitnya. Ah. Ini kali ya?" Sena segera mengambil plastik berisi pil dan mencari Kakei yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke ruang ganti pemain. Dan dia menemukan Kakei duduk lemas di bangku dalam ruang ganti. Sena menghampirinya.

"Anu... Kakei-kun. Ini. Obat. Sepertinya keadaanmu tidak baik" Agak gugup, Sena memberikan obat plus minum untuk Kakei.

"Eh? Terima kasih" Tanpa curiga, Kakei segera meminum obat itu

"Bagaimana?" Sena menatap wajah Kakei yang semakin pucat.

"Rasanya... Agak aneh. Ukh..." gelas yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangan. Tubuh Kakei seakan lumer. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Ka.. Kakei-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" Sena panik dan melepas helmnya. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya, sepi. Semua pemain Poseidon masih di lapangan sepertinya.

"..." Kakei terjatuh dari bangku dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan pingsan.

"Kakei-kuun" Sena lebih panik melihat Kakei terjatuh. Dan Sena tambah panik dan kaget setengah mati setelah...

"Kekekekek.. Sepertinya obat itu terlalu mujarab ya" Hiruma bersandar di pintu.

"Hiruma-san! Kakei-kun kenapa. Kenapa dia..." Sena berlari kearah Hiruma dan menarik baju Hiruma. Ia panik setengah mati. Hiruma segera memeluk Sena dan berbisik, "Aku salah membuat ramuan. Salahmu kenapa memberi obat yang tidak jelas padanya"

"Eeehhh?" Sena terbelalak. Jadi obat itu bukan obat demam atau obat stamina ya. Jadi obat apa itu? Batin Sena penuh tanda tanya. Suasana hening. Hiruma masih memeluk Sena tanpa berkata apa – apa. Sepertinya Ia ingin melihat reaksi selanjutnya dari obat buatannya itu.

1 menit. 5 menit. 10 menit. 30 menit. Dengan sabar Hiruma menunggu. Sena masih takut. Takut terjadi apa – apa pada Kakei karena itu tanggung jawabnya.

"Uuh. Kepalaku pusing sekali..." yang ditunggu ternyata sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Kakei mengelus kepalanya yang pusing.

"Etoooo" Sena kehabisan kata – kata. Ia tidak berani buka mulut.

"Sena-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" Kakei menatap Sena yang gemetar dalam pelukan Hiruma. Ia menyernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa dia setakut itu?

"Kekekekek. Coba kau lihat dirimu di kaca besar itu" Hiruma menunjuk kaca tinggi yang tergantung kokoh di tembok. Kakei menurut meski Ia bingung. Sena membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma. Tak mau melihat reaksi Kakei. Dan benar. Kakei kaget setengah mati.

"Apa – apaan ini! Hiruma! Aku.. Kenapa aku menyusut seperti anak SMP begini" teriakan Kakei menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Berharap matanya sedang mengalami gangguan. Namun yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma meruntuhkan harapannya.

"Obat yang kau minum itu obat ajaibku. Awalnya aku mau ngasih itu ke orangtua sialan alias Musashi yang tampangnya lebih tua dari umurnya biar dia terlihat lebih mudaan. Eh malah bikin badan nyusut ya?"

"Hiruma! Lakukan sesuatu!" Pekik Kakei. Ia hampir putus asa melihat tubuhnya yang setinggi lebih dari 2 meter itu kini tak lebih tinggi dari anak SMP pada umumnya. Padahal waktu SMP, tinggi badannya 170 cm. Baju yang tadi Ia pakai sekarang kebesaran menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Suaranyapun berubah tinggi seperti suara anak – anak.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya penawarnya" Hiruma mengangkat bahu. Sena menunduk. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Yang benar saja!" Kakei berlari menerobos Hiruma dan Sena yang berdiri di depan pintu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, Kakei-kun!" Sena hendak mengejar Kakei. Namun ditahan oleh Hiruma. Ia menggeleng. Ya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Mereka hanya bisa diam menatap sosok Kakei kecil yang berlari semakin menjauh.

"Hiruma-san! Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin dia terus terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilnya kan? Lakukan sesuatu" Sena menangis. Ini semua karena perbuatannya. Kalau saja Ia tidak sembarang memberi obat pada Kakei.

"Akan kulakukan. Tapi satu syarat" Hiruma menyeringai lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena yang masih pucat dan berlinang airmata.

"Apa?" Jantung Sena berdegup kencang. Ia kenal sosok di depannya. _Pasti Hiruma-san minta yang tidak tidak nih_. "_Kiss_" Hiruma menyeringai lagi. _Tuh kan_.

"Di saat seperti ini, masih saja" Wajah Sena memerah. Namun akhirnya Ia menurut. Sena mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di leher Hiruma dan mengecup lembut bibir Hiruma yang dibalas liar oleh Hiruma.

"Hi... Hiru..ma-san... Nanti ada yang.. lihat" Wajah Sena merah padam. Nafasnya agak berat karena mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Hiruma.

"Ooohh.. Jadi kalau di tempat lain, kamu mau?" Hiruma menarik Sena keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Sena meronta.

"Bukan begituu.. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat melakukan itu. Lagipula.. Untuk apa sih Hiruma-san membuat obat macam itu untuk Musashi-san?"

"Ha? Kamu cemburu?" Hiruma memainkan telinga Sena, menggoda.

"Bukaan. Tapi... Itu..." Wajah Sena memerah.

"Tidak untuk apa – apa. Kasihan saja Musashi tak punya pasangan karena wajahnya ketuaan"

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa"

Sementara itu Kakei...

Sepanjang jalan, semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Tidak peduli, Kakei terus berlari. Ia tau tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dirinya adalah Kakei. Tak ada. Termasuk orangtuanya. Kakei tak punya arah. Namun Ia terus berlari. Tanpa tujuan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hujan turun. Angin dingin berhembus kencang. Langit berubah kelabu. Membuat orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan lebih memilih melindungi diri di rumah yang hangat. Namun tak begitu dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan gerbang. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Hachih!" Ia berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi tak ada hasilnya. Tubuhnya tetap dingin dan menggigil. Giginya bergemelutuk karena dingin yang dirasa menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Bagaimana ini. Ini bukan tubuh anak SMPku. Ini tubuhku waktu SD. Sewaktu SMP, tinggiku 170 cm. Kenapa sekarang aku lebih pendek dari Sena-kun" Kakei menunduk dalam. Ia merasa hidupnya telah tamat. Kemana dia harus pergi? Ia kini sedang duduk di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang Ia tidak kenali. Ia tak punya tempat untuk berteduh. Dan Ia enggan untuk berteduh dengan pakaian kebesaran seperti itu.

Tiba – tiba hidungnya menangkap wangi yang sangat lezat. Ternyata penghuni rumah itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kakei memegang perutnya. Setelah pertandingan, perutnya belum diisi apapun kecuali obat terkutuk itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan hujan masih terus mengguyur tubuh kecilnya. Kakei hampir putus asa.

"He, Baka. Besok jangan telat lu!"

"Iya"

Kakei menengadah. Ternyata salah satu tuan rumah itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Wajahnya tertutup payung. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan temannya yang tampaknya Kakei kenal. Laki – laki itu berjalan menuju Kakei. Kakei berniat untuk pergi dari situ. Namun tubuhnya yang sudah beku karena dingin menjadi sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia berusaha berdiri, namun terjatuh lagi. Kakei meringis.

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" terlambat. Sebelum Kakei beranjak untuk pergi, laki – laki itu sudah menghadangnya. Tubuh tingginya menutupi tubuh kecil Kakei yang tak berdaya. Ia memayungkan Kakei dan menyernyitkan kening.

"A.. Akaba?" Kakei kaget. Ternyata ini rumah Akaba. Dan kini Akaba yang baru pulang dari sekolah, sudah berada di depannya.

"Hm? Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" Akaba memajukan tubuhnya. Ia memerhatikan Kakei dari atas sampai bawah. Dan matanya seketika terbelalak. Akaba mengenalinya. Dari matanya. Mata biru tajam itu.

Kakei bersandar di gerbang dengan wajah agak takut melihat reaksi Akaba. Apakah Akaba akan membawanya ke kantor polisi atau bagaimana.

"Kakei-kun?" Akaba menutup mulutnya. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memerhatikan wajah Kakei lebih lekat. Benar. Itu Kakei. Yang baru saja bertanding pagi ini. Namun kenapa tubuhnya jadi menyusut seperti itu?

"Ceritanya panjang, Akaba" Kakei memalingkan wajahnya. Risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Seakan Ia adalah makhluk spesies baru yang turun dari langit.

"Fuu.. Masuklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam. Di sini dingin. Tubuhmu bisa terkena _hypopthermia_" Akaba mengangkat tubuh Kakei dan menggendongnya dari depan. Tak pelak, Kakei berontak.

"Hei, Akaba! Turunkan aku. Aku bukan anak kecil" Kakei berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun tangan kokoh Akaba yang menahan tubuhnya ditambah kehabisan tenaga, membuat Kakei tak bisa bergerak dan tak punya pilihan selain diam.

"Nah, diam lebih baik, anak manis" Akaba tersenyum geli. Ia membawa masuk Kakei yang manyun diejek anak manis itu ke dalam rumah. Rumah Akaba begitu hangat. Beda dengan udara di luar sana yang dingin menusuk tulang. Membuat perasaan Kakei menjadi nyaman.

"Selamat datang. Hayato, siapa anak itu?" Ibu Akaba yang menyambutnya di pintu depan, menyernyitkan keningnya melihat Kakei yang basah kuyup.

"Hm? Ini adik temanku" Cuek, Akaba membawa Kakei ke kamarnya. Ia lalu menurunkan Kakei dan meletakkan tasnya di lantai. Akaba mengambil handuk baru dari lemarinya dan menyerahkannya pada Kakei yang berdiri mematung.

"Akaba, kenapa kau bilang aku ini adik temanku?" Kakei menerima handuk itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia mengalungkan handuknya di leher, diam.

"Fuu. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan boleh menginap di sini" Akaba berjongkok di depan Kakei. Refleks Kakei mundur selangkah.

"Menginap? Aku tidak bilang..." Akaba mengeringkan rambut Kakei dengan lembut. Membuat Kakei kehilangan kata – kata. Wajah pucatnya berubah merona merah. "Akaba, hentikan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil"

Akaba menghela nafas. Tangan besarnya menempel di kening Kakei. Memeriksa keadaan Kakei. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengalungkan kembali handuk itu ke leher Kakei. "Kakei-kun, mandilah dulu. Agar suhu tubuhmu kembali normal"

"Aku baik – baik... Hey" Kakei kaget lantaran Akaba melepas kaos basahnya tanpa permisi. Kakei menepis tangan Akaba keras. "Apa – apaan kau, Akaba. Sudah kubilang jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil"

"Maka dari itu cepat sana mandi" Akaba menuntun Kakei ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah. Jangan masuk" Kakei masuk ke kamar mandi sendirian. Akaba bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan tangannya, tersenyum tipis. Ada – ada saja kejadian hari ini.

"Hayato, anak itu..." Ibu Akaba menghampirinya sambil setengah berbisik.

"Dia Kakei. Hari ini dia akan menginap di sini. Bolehkah, Ibu?"

"Ada apa dengan rumahnya?" Alis sang Ibu terangkat, heran.

"Ada sedikit masalah keluarga" Mau tidak mau, Akaba berbohong.

"Kasihan sekali. Padahal masih kecil. Baiklah. Ajak saja dia menginap di sini" Sang Ibu tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Akaba yang masih bersandar.

"Tidak apakah aku menginap di sini?" Gumam Kakei. Pikirannya sedikit kacau. Bagaimana jika orangtuanya mencari dirinya. Dan kapankah Ia akan terlepas dari tubuh kecil itu. Kakei menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air. Kemudian Ia berdiri mengambil handuk. Tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan kini merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Akaba.

"Eh? Gimana aku harus ganti baju? Bajuku basah" Kakei celingukan. Bingung. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak sekecil ini, mungkin Ia dapat meminjam baju Akaba. Dan tidak mungkin sekarang ada di rumah Akaba.

Kakei keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk. Ia celingukan lagi dan kaget melihat Akaba masih berdiri tak bergerak di tempat. Akaba menatapnya, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bajumu. Tapi maaf mungkin tidak mengenakan. Karena ini baju adikku" Akaba menyerahkan baju itu. Kakei menerimanya dengan wajah polos ala anak SMP-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian di kamar mandi setelah memakai baju dari Akaba, Kakei menjerit. "Akabaa! Baju apa ini!"

"Kakei-kun, kalau sudah ganti baju, datanglah ke kamarku" Akaba berjalan cuek ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kakei yang masih sukses menjerit di kamar mandi.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" Akaba mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia duduk di atas kasur sambil memeluk gitar kesayangannya dan sesekali menggenjrengnya.

Kakei mengangguk pelan. Ia telah menceritakan semuanya pada Akaba. Meski hatinya sedikit kesal dengan pakaian yang Ia pakai sekarang. "Akaba, tidak adakah baju yang lebih pantas?" Kakei mengucek ujung bajunya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya itu baju yang pas untukmu. Semua pakaianku berukuran besar. Yang kecil hanya baju adikku"

"Iya. Tapi ini baju adik perempuanmu! Tidakkah kamu lihat ini tidak pantas untukku?" Kakei menunduk. Tangannya masih sibuk mengucek baju berwarna manis dan rok yang Ia kenakan. Kakei merasa bodoh.

"Tidak ada, Kakei-kun. Besok aku belikan. Sekarang bersabarlah dengan baju itu. Lagipula kau cocok memakainya" Akaba tersenyum tipis.

"Diam" Kakei bersandar di tembok, cemberut. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Dengan tubuh seperti ini, tak mungkin Ia pulang ke rumah. Kakei menghela nafas. Kesialan datang bertubi – tubi hari ini. Setelah kalah dari Deimon, tubuhnya juga menyusut.

"Kakei-kun, berapa nomor telepon rumahmu?" Akaba beranjak dari kasurnya dan duduk di samping Kakei yang masih merenung.

"Um? Xxxx-xxx-xxx" Kakei memperhatikan Akaba yang sibuk menekan nomor dan men_dial_. Tampaknya Akaba membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Bu" Akaba melirik Kakei yang menatapnya harap harap cemas. Akaba paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kakei. "Aku sudah menelepon kediamanmu. Aku katakan kau menginap untuk beberapa lama karena ada latihan khusus di luar Tokyo"

Kakei mengangguk pelan. Sedikit banyak, Ia merasa bersyukur karena bertemu Akaba. Kalau tidak, mungkin hari ini Ia harus tidur di luar. Sedangkan di luar, petir terus menyambar dan hujan semakin deras.

Tiba – tiba lampu padam. Seluruh rumah begitu gelap. Tak terlihat cahaya sedikitpun. Kakei kaget. Ia meraba – raba tembok. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan gelap. "Aduh gelap sekali" Suara tingginya terdengar bergetar.

Kakei bertambah kaget begitu Ia rasa ada sebuah tangan besar yang menarik tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya di tempat yang hangat. Kakei sedikit berontak. _Apa – apaan ini?_

Handphone Akaba berbunyi. Membuat sekelilingnya terang karena cahaya dari handphonenya. Dan Kakei melihat dengan jelas wajah Akaba di depannya. Mata merah itu menatap dirinya dengan lembut. Kakei menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Pip. Akaba membaca pesan yang masuk dan membalasnya dengan cepat. Kakei mendekatkan kepalanya dan melirik handphone Akaba dengan rasa penasaran. Lucu sekali.

"Ini Koutarou. Tenang saja" Ujar Akaba singkat. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kakei dan memangkunya. Kakei setengah menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akaba namun sia – sia. Tangan Akaba begitu kokoh menahan tubuhnya.

"Akabaa" Kakei masih berontak. Ia menarik – narik lengan baju Akaba agar tangan Akaba minggir dari tubuhnya. Namun tangan Akaba tidak bergeming. Sedang handphone Akaba sudah mati hingga tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di kamar Akaba. Gelap gulita.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kakei-kun. Kau yang tingginya mencapai lebih dari 2 meter itu kini bisa berada di pangkuanku" Akaba tersenyum. Meski Kakei tidak melihatnya karena gelap. Kakei masih sibuk melepaskan dirinya dari Akaba. Lama – lama, Kakei menyerah juga. Ia pasrah.

"Hhhh.. Terserah kau sajalah, Akaba" Kakei menghela nafas.

"Kau sama sekali tidak keren, Kakei-kun" Akaba mengelus punggung Kakei lembut.

"Biar. Sudah kubilang jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Bosan aku mengatakan hal itu terus. Telingamu sering disumbat _earphone_ ya hingga apa yang kukatakan tak bisa kau dengar Dan aku tidak lucu" Kakei misuh – misuh. Ia mendorong – dorong tubuh Akaba dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menikmatinya saja"

"Apa?"

Kakei berhenti mendorong. Ia berusaha melihat wajah Akaba dalam gelap. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah Akaba katakan. Tiba – tiba rumahnya ramai. Tidak. Itu bukan suara ayah, ibu atau adiknya. Namun suara siapa itu?

"Akaba! Apa maksud SMS lu! Hey!"

Akaba menajamkan pendengarannya. Pintu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Kakei dan Akaba kaget. Dan lampu menyala. Di sana, berdiri Koutarou sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dengan sisir di tangan kanannya. Koutarou tertegun.

"Koutarou?"

"Hey Akaba! Siapa anak itu? Anak lu? Wah gawat banget lu" Koutarou menuding – nuding Akaba dengan sisirnya. Ia sangat kaget melihat Akaba sedang memangku seorang anak kecil gelap – gelapan begini.

"Jangan sembarangan, Koutarou"

Kakei turun dari pangkuan Akaba dan menunduk. _Salah paham lagi nih._ Batin Kakei.

"Gimana gue gak nuduh lu. Lha gue liat lu lagi mesra – mesraan ama anak kecil. Dah gitu pakai baju cewek lagi. Parah banget" Wajah Koutarou berkeringat menahan marah. Ia berjalan ke arah Akaba dan memberikan serangan jitunya. "_Smart Spit Attack._ Khusus buat orang pedophil kayak eluu. Peh peh"

"Hey Koutarou. Hentikan" Akaba mendorong Koutarou dengan _Spider Web_nya. Terjadi perkelahian seru namun lucu antara koutarou dan Akaba. Sedang Kakei hanya duduk manis melihat mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Diam lu Akaba. Parah banget lu anak kecil dihantam juga. Gue gak bakal maafin lu" Koutarou balik mendorong Akaba. Ia celingukan mencari benda yang bisa Ia tendang ke wajah Mr. Tidak Smart itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku dulu" Mereka saling dorong – dorongan. Tak memerdulikan Kakei yang sudah menguap berulang kali.

"Gue gak percaya. Alasan apa lagi yang mau lu bilang ke gue? He?" Koutarou mengambil tempat pensil Akaba dan bersiap untuk menendangnya.

"Hentikan, Koutarou! Kacaku bisa pecah kalau kau salah target" Akaba men_tackle_ Koutarou hingga jatuh.

"Hayatoo. Ada apa ribut – ribut di atas" Ibu Akaba yang curiga ada apa – apa di atas, berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, Bu. Koutarou sepertinya sedang kerasukan" Tentunya kalimat yang terakhir Akaba ucapkan dengan suara pelan hingga Ibunya tidak mendengarnya.

"Eh Mr. Tidak Smart. Minggir lu dari gue" Koutarou mencak – mencak. Akaba masih menindih tubuh Koutarou setelah insiden _tackle_ itu. Koutarou bergerak melepaskan diri. Ingin sekali Ia menendang wajah Akaba dengan tempat pensil itu tadi.

"Fuu_. Sorry_. Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Nah Kakei... hm?" Akaba menoleh ke arah Kakei yang tadi masih duduk manis. Ternyata Kakei sudah tertidur di lantai dengan pulasnya. Koutarou terperangah. Kaget setelah mendengar sebuah nama yang Ia kenal keluar dari mulut Akaba.

"Ka.. Kakei? Kakei dari Poseidon? Yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter lebih? Dia? Dia Kakei?" Koutarou menganga lebar sambil menunjuk Kakei yang tertidur dengan imutnya. Akaba mengangguk dan melepaskan Koutarou. Ia beranjak menuju Kakei dan menggendongnya.

"Kasihan sekali. Pasti Ia lelah setelah bertanding tadi pagi" Akaba merebahkan Kakei di kasurnya yang empuk dan menyelimutinya. Koutarou masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Ia mengucek matanya berulang – ulang.

"Gue gak salah liat kan?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Kau mau pulang atau menginap?"

"Err..." Koutarou berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Nginap". Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada Ibunya bahwa Ia menginap di rumah Akaba karena ada urusan penting. Penting?

"Fuu.. Kalau begitu terpaksa aku gelar dua kasur lagi di bawah ya" Akaba keluar dan mengambil dua kasur gulungnya dan menggelarnya.

"Kenapa dua?" Koutarou memerhatikan Akaba sambil nyisir.

"Kakei di atas, aku dan kau di bawah. Memangnya kau mau satu kasur denganku?"

Koutarou menggeleng keras. "Tidak sudi"

Akaba duduk di atas kasur yang telah Ia gelar dan memberi kode agar Koutarou tidur di kasur sebelahnya.

"Khe. Aneh banget. Tuan rumah malah tidur di bawah" Sambil menggerutu, Koutarou duduk di kasur sebelah Akaba dan menunjuk Akaba dengan sisirnya. "Ayo jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Sabar, Koutarou. Sebenarnya..."

Akaba menceritakan apa yang Ia ketahui tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kakei. Koutarou mendengar dengan serius. Matanya berputar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Mana ada obat yang bisa menyusutkan tubuh".

"Buktinya. Tuh" Akaba menunjuk Kakei dengan dagunya.

"Iya ya. Aneh banget. Hiruma itu sebenarnya smart atau gak sih" Koutarou merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Entahlah"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Koutarou menguap lebar. Di luar hujan masih turun deras. Suasana sepi sekali. Hanya terdengar suara desah pelan Kakei yang tertidur pulas.

"Udah ah gue tidur" Koutarou menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melirik Akaba yang masih duduk, Ia sedang memerhatikan Kakei rupanya. Koutarou memasang wajah cemberut. "Hey Akaba. Jangan bilang lu berubah jadi pedophil ulung"

"Hm?" Akaba tidak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Koutarou mual melihatnya. Entah perasaan kesal atau apa yang sedang menggelitik hatinya.

"Khe. Lu gak smart, Akaba" Koutarou tidur memunggungi Akaba.

"Fuu. Selamat malam, Koutarou" Akaba mendekati Kakei dan mengecup kening Kakei lembut. "Selamat malam, Kakei-kun" Kakei sedikit menggeliat manja. Menggemaskan. Akaba menggeleng pelan dan merebahkan dirinya yang lelah di kasur. Besok, apa yang akan terjadi ya?

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Keterangan (Kesilauan? :D)**

**Hypopthermia : Suhu tubuh di bawah normal**

**Pedophil : kondisi ****orang****yang**** mempunyai ketertarikan atau hasrat terhadap anak-anak ****yang**** belum memasuki masa remaja. Istilah ini seringkali ditujukan kepada orang-orang dewasa ****yang**** memiliki kondisi ini.**

**Gimana? Eni fic dirombak lagi setelah yang originalnya ilang. Bener – bener asho tuh flash. Grrr..**

**Jangan bilang ini mirip detective Conan. #emang mirip!**

**Karena gak ada detektif detektifan di sini. Huhu. Chapter depan tak aka. Tak akan.**

**Mind to review? Plis. ( ^n^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update lagi.. Ahaha... Ternyata fandom eyeshield 21 banyak yang gendrenya humor. Mantap polpolan. –telat nyadar-. Fave buat yang bikin humor. :DD**

**You are cute, nee... Update lagi. Hohoho. Gimana cerita chap sebelumnya? Gaje ya? –pundung-**

**Hiru : Emang gaje. Kasian deh lu**

**Aru : Huhuhu.. putus asa nee... DD:**

**Sena : Yah. Kalau aru putus asa, kita gak bisa tampil lagi dong**

**Hiru : Kekekek.. kan masih banyak author yang pasti pake kita buat ficnya**

**Aru : Diem lu semuaa! Gue cekek lu atu atu. Huhuh**

**Sena : Eh eh**

**Aru : Hah?**

**Sena : Chap kemarin lupa tulis TBC ya?**

**Aru : WOOOOTTT? OMG! Iyaaaa! Gomeeennnn.. DDD:**

**Hiru : Tuh kan ceroboh. Bodoh.**

**Aru : -pundung-**

**Disclaimer : Andai Eyeshield 21 punya saya, maka saya akan buat Kakei menikah dengan saya. #dihajar KakeiFC. Tapi takdir berkata lain karena Eyeshield 21 (C) milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata seutuhnya. Huhu. dan ide pikiran dari saya dan Nearkun. Hehe. Tq tq.**

**Pair : Akakei. Mizukakei. Dan pair hint yang lain. Hhoho. Hirusena minggat dulu. hahaha**

**OOC (sangat)**

**Shou-ai (mayan)**

**Typo (jaga – jaga)**

**Romance (umm)**

**bahasa semi formal (gitulah)**

**#ngejelasin sambil mewek**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Tengah malam...

DRRTT

Handphone Akaba bergetar. Dengan malas, Akaba membuka pesan singkat yang masuk dan menyernyitkan kening. Hiruma? Tau darimana dia nomor handphoneku? Batin Akaba.

_Hey Mata Merah sialan. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau. Ati – ati sama Kakei karena lama – lama sifatnya bisa berubah jadi yang anak SMP beneran. I'm swear! Kekekekek! Bawa aja dia ke panti asuhan kalo lu gak kuat ngerawatnya. _

Akaba semakin tidak mengerti. Diliriknya Kakei yang masih tertidur pulas memeluk guling. Wajah tanpa dosa dan damai itu harus disia – siakan di panti asuhan yang tak jelas masa depannya? Akaba menggeleng pelan dan membalas pesan singkat Hiruma. Kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

_Thanks. Tapi Kakei tak akan aku masukkan panti asuhan. Aku yang akan merawatnya._

**O.o.O.o.O**

Pagi yang cerah datang. Burung – burung bernyanyi bersahutan di atas ranting pohon besar. Embun membasahi daun yang merunduk. Cahaya matahari masih bersinar malu – malu di ufuk sana. Pukul 5 pagi di musim panas memang terasa seperti pukul 7 pagi. Terlalu cepat.

Di kamar Akaba, sinar matahari masuk malu – malu lewat hordeng yang terbuka sedikit, menyinari wajah Akaba yang masih tertidur kelelahan. Di sampingnya, Koutarou juga tertidur dengan posisi meng_illfeel_kan. Selimutnya entah kemana sudah Ia tendang. Dengan rambut berantakan dan baju yang tersingkap sampai perut.

_Malam penuh sendirian menghadang. Aku sendirian di ruang gelap ini. Semua meninggalkanku, sendirian. Aku mungkin kesepian. Tapi aku menikmati kesendirianku. Meski kesepian dan kesendirian adalah dua hal yang berbeda. _

"Akabaa.. Banguunn"

Akaba terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Buruk? Entahlah itu benar atau tidak. Setengah tidak rela, Ia membuka mata. Masih menyipitkan mata karena tidak terbiasa oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk mengenai matanya, Akaba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai hidungnya.

"Hatchih!" Akaba sukses bersin – bersin. Benda itu terus bergerak menggelitiki hidungnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Akaba membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang Ia kenal sedang duduk di atas perutnya sambil memegang bulu ayam. Anak itu nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Akabaa.. Sudah kubilang, banguunnn... Atau aku jahili lagi dengan ini" Kakei tersenyum sambil memainkan bulu ayam di tangannya. Akaba setengah bengong melihat Kakei di depannya.

"Kakei-kun? Sedang apa kamu?" Akaba akhirnya bangun. Ia duduk dan memangku Kakei sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Membangunkan tuan rumah yang bangun kesiangan" dengan wajah polos ala anak SD, Kakei kembali menggelitik hidung Akaba, jahil.

"Hei. Geli, Kakei-kun" Akaba merampas bulu ayam itu dari tangan Kakei. Kakei manyun karena merasa mainannya dirampas. Akaba menyernyitkan keningnya. Apa yang dikatakan Hiruma itu benar? Kakei benar – benar terlihat seperti anak SD yang polos. Meski tinggi tubuhnya seperti anak SMP.

"Kok diambil sih" Kakei tersungut – sungut sebal. Ia membuang muka dan berbalik badan, ngambek.

"Bulu ayam ini bukan mainan, Kakei-kun. Fuuu."

"Kenapa? Aneh ya? Aku hanya ingin berakting karena dengan tubuh seperti ini, tak mungkin aku bersikap seperti anak SMU kan, Akaba-sama?" Kakei mencuri pandang kearah Akaba. Karena Ia enggan melihat ke depan. Pemandangannya jauh lebih meng_illfeel_kan. Memang Kakei terlihat sangat OOC. Tapi, demi kepentingan fic ini dan karena terbawa suasana tubuhnya, Kakei memang jadi sedikit bawel manja dan imut. Lanjut.

"Hmfh. Fuuuu" Akaba menahan tawanya. Ada – ada saja pikiran anak ini. Tapi cocok sekali. Karena bagi siapapun yang melihat, Kakei memang sosok anak manis berwajah imut. Siapapun pasti merasa gemas melihatnya, minus Koutarou, Hiruma dan Sena yang tau sosok aslinya.

"Tak perlu pakai –sama. Terdengar aneh" Akaba menurunkan Kakei dari pangku dan berdiri membereskan kasur lipatnya. Dilihatnya Koutarou yang masih tidur dengan jijaynya. Akaba tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada Kakei untuk menjahili Koutarou. Kakei mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Koutarou.

"Koutaroouu.. Banguunn"

"Haaa? WAAAA!" Koutarou menjerit. Dan Akaba hanya ber-fuu ria dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap – siap ke sekolah. Kakei berjalan mengikuti setelah melakukan aksi serangan pada Koutarou yang sukses membuat Koutarou bengek – bengek .

"Akaba, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" Kakei berdiri di samping Akaba yang sedang mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Ia ikutan mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Akaba melirik sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan rutinitas paginya.

"Apa selamanya aku tak bisa kembali ke sosok asliku dan akhirnya aku kembali bersekolah di SMP? Mengulang?" Kakei masih menceracau. Kumur – kumur dan selesai. Mendapati Akaba tak menanggapinya, Kakei ngambek dan berlari ke kamar Akaba. Akaba hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Akaba jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika Kakei sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya? Kehidupannya yang membosankan di rumah akan kembali lagi? Akaba menghela nafas dan mengambil handuk. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi sampai bersih. Setelah selesai mandi, Akaba masuk ke kamarnya. Koutarou sudah tak ada di sana. Sepertinya Ia pulang dengan sebal dan ikut bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah di rumahnya sendiri.

Akaba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamarnya yang sudah rapi. Siapa yang membereskan? Dilihatnya Kakei sedang duduk menghadap tembok di ranjangnya. Dulu, tak mungkin seorang Kakei akan hadir di rumahnya hanya untuk menginap untuk waktu lama. Dan tak mungkin Akaba mengenal sosok Kakei semasa kecilnya. Namun kini, Akaba merasa bahwa Kakei semakin manis dengan tingkah ala anak SMP baru lulus yang tidak dibuat – buat itu.

"Kakei-kun. Mau ikut aku ke sekolah?" Kakei yang duduk memunggungi Akaba, menoleh dan terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju dan hanya pakai handuk?" Dengan wajah merona, Kakei kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan sesuatu.

"Aku habis mandi. Lagipula kau kan laki – laki. Kenapa harus malu?" Akaba cuek membuka lemari dan mengambil seragamnya. Kakei hanya diam. _Tak tanggap juga ternyata._

Kakei masih asyik memainkan sesuatu sampai Ia mendengar Akaba bicara sendiri. "Dimana kacamataku?" Akaba sibuk mencari kacamata hitam kesayangannya di laci, meja, tas, dan di kolong ranjang. Bajunya yang sudah rapi itu mulai basah karena keringat. Tanpa kacamata itu, Akaba merasa sedikit minder dengan mata merahnya yang seolah ingin menelan orang yang ada di depannya bulat – bulat. Kakei tertawa kecil.

"Ka-kei-kuunn" Akaba mendekati Kakei yang duduk menghadap tembok dan mencubit pipi Kakei. Kakei meringis.

"Aduuh! Tak akan kukembalikan. Ayo ambil kalau bisa" Kakei memakai kacamata itu dan kabur dari Akaba. Akaba mengejarnya.

"Spider web!"

"Mobi Dick Anchor!"

"Hayatoo. Sarapan sudah siap. Dan ada apa ribut – ribut di atas?" Ibu Akaba memanggilnya dari lantai bawah sambil menyernyitkan kening. Ribut sekali di atas. Dasar anak – anak.

"Kakei-kun, kembalikan" Akaba masih mengejar Kakei yang kabur sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Oh? Kakei-kun, awas!" Akaba berusaha memanggil namun terlambat. Kening Kakei sukses terbentur pintu lemari yang lupa Akaba tutup. Kakei jatuh terduduk dan meringis.

"Aduuhh.." Kakei mengelus keningnya yang memar. Akaba segera mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia melepas kacamata yang dikenakan Kakei. Kakei setengah menangis. Airmatanya Ia coba tahan di pelupuk matanya. Mungkin sakit sekali ya terbentur ujung pintu lemari sampai memar begitu.

"Fuu. Makanya jangan nakal. Terbentur kan jadinya" Kakei tak menghiraukannya. Masih sibuk mengelus keningnya yang sakit. Akaba menghela nafas dan mendekap tubuh Kakei. Kakei kaget dan segera mendorong Akaba, menjauh.

"Apa?" Kakei jutek. Kepalanya agak pusing dan Ia oleng. Akaba sigap menahan Kakei agar tak terjatuh. Dan Kakei kembali mendorong tubuh Akaba dengan teknik tangannya. Namun karena tubuhnya menyusut, tenaganya pun jadi tak seberapa.

"Diamlah, Kakei-kun. Pasang plester dulu" Akaba menggendong Kakei di depan dan mengambil kotak P3K. Kakei menyilangkan tangannya di dada, sebal. Selalu saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kakei-kun. Jangan tersinggung. Kau manis sekali" Akaba mengecup kening Kakei yang memar dan tersenyum. Ia memakaikan plester di kening Kakei agar memarnya cepat hilang. Kakei salting. Pura – pura ngambek padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Nah, sudah. Yuk turun. Kita sarapan" Akaba mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkan di bahu. Kakei akhirnya pasrah saat Ia digendong Akaba turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama. Kakei makan dengan sopan. Membuat ayah dan ibu Akaba saling pandang heran. Akaba cuek sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya. Sarapan kali ini terasa berbeda.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Ah? Akaba, siapa anak itu?"

"Manis sekalii"

"Kyaa.. Mau gendong dong"

Teriakan anak – anak perempuan terdengar nyaring. Bagaimana tidak. Tiba – tiba saja Akaba yang terkenal itu datang ke sekolah dengan membawa anak laki – laki kecil dan bertampang imut. Kakei salting juga mendengarnya.

"Akaba, siapa itu?" Julie mendekati Akaba yang menggandeng tangan Kakei. Meski daritadi Kakei berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Akaba, gengsi.

"Hm? Ini? Ini Kakei" Akaba masih berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia sudah meminta izin via telepon tadi pagi bahwa hati ini Ia akan membawa seorang anak. Dan kepala sekolah menyetujuinya asal hari ini anak itu jadi model untuk pelajaran seni lukis. Kakei hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kakei? Kenapa mirip dengan Kakei dari Poseidon? Apalagi matanya" Julie berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakei. Memerhatikan. Kakei memalingkan wajahnya, risih. Ia menarik – narik tangan Akaba, memberi isyarat agar lekas jalan. Akaba mengangguk.

"Tidak. Berbeda. Lagipula Kakei Poseidon tingginya 2 meter. Anak ini kurang lebih hanya 120 cm" Akaba masuk ke kelas. Koutarou sudah duduk di bangkunya. Ketika Ia melihat Akaba sedang menggandeng Kakei masuk ke kelas, Ia segera mengacungkan sisir lipatnya dan mencak – mencak.

"Akaba! Apa – apaan kau! Ngebawa anak kecil ke sekolah kita. Wah parah banget lu. Pedophil ulung!"

"Koutarou, hentikan berbicara yang membuat salah paham" Akaba berjalan ke arah Koutarou, siap – siap memberi serangan Spider Webnya. Koutarou mundur sambil memasang tampang sok galaknya. Kakei hanya duduk di bangku Akaba, memperhatikan mereka berdua bertengkar sambil senyum.

"Akaba, ini anak yang kamu ceritakan tadi pagi?" Kepala Sekolah masuk ke kelas sambil manggut – manggut. "Manis juga. Baiklah, anak ini boleh keluar masuk sekolah. Asal tidak membuat rusuh"

"Baik, Pak"

"Haa?" Koutarou membuka mulutnya lebar. Kaget. Apa hari ini telinganya mengalami gangguan atau matanya mengalami katarak? Akaba menatap Koutarou dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Sementara di SMU Kyoshin nun jau di sana...

"Nhaaa! Kakei kemana? Tumben – tumbenan hari ini gak masuk" Mizumachi celingukan mencari Kakei. Diikuti oleh Onishi dan Ohira yang masih saja bertengkar memperebutkan siapa murid yang paling baik untuk Kakei.

"Tak tau. Tak ada kabar" Kobanzame hanya mengangkat bahu. Heran juga. Setelah kalah dari Deimon, Kakei hilang secara misterius. Tak ada jejak. Tak ada kabar. Hanya ada pecahan gelas di bangku ruang ganti yang mencurigakan. Banyak kabar seperti Kakei frustasi dan mengisolasikan diri, Kakei diculik, atau Kakei pergi ke Amerika lagi untuk belajar Amefuto lebih mendalam. Tak ada yang jelas.

"Gak biasanya. Hmmm" Mizumachi berpikir dan memutuskan akan mencari Kakei sepulang sekolah.

Kembali lagi ke SMU Bandou...

Kakei duduk di samping Akaba yang serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Karena pelajaran seni lukis terdapat pada pelajaran ke 5, jadi Kakei harus sabar menunggu di kelas, di samping Akaba. Kakei memainkan kakinya dan menguap, agak bosan. Pelajaran yang sudah dipelajari. Dan Kakei menguasainya. Makanya Kakei bosan.

"Anak – anak, sekarang ulangan"

"HAAAHH?" mendapati akan ulangan mendadak, semua siswa memasang tampang malas dan kaget. Bahkan Akaba menyernyitkan keningnya. Apalagi Koutarou. Frekuensi menyisirnya semakin cepat. Semua panik.

Sang guru membagikan soal. Para siswa dengan malas mengerjakan. Ada yang menyontek. Ada yang menjadikannya alas untuk tidur. Ada yang menjadikannya pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya. Sang guru duduk di bangku dan mengambil posisi duduk paling nyaman untuk tidur.

"Fuuu... Guru itu hanya mau tidur saja ternyata" Akaba mengisi soal, masih dengan alis menyernyit. Pusing.

Kakei melirik soal – soal itu. Dan tersenyum dengan amat manis. Ia menarik – narik tangan Akaba, meminta kertas buram dan pensil. Dengan bingung, Akaba memberinya. Koutarou? Ia mengerjakan soal sambil menyisir. Kadang Ia salah antara pulpen dan sisir hingga Ia menyisir dengan pulpen dan mengisi soal dengan sisir.

Akaba memperhatikan Kakei yang mencoret – coret kertas buram dengan semangat. Satu soal, dua soal, tiga soal... hampir semua soal Kakei tulis cara dan jawabannnya. Kakei memberikannya pada Akaba dengan wajah polos. Akaba tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kakei, menggeleng. Menolak halus.

Koutarou yang daritadi melihat tingkah mereka berdua, segera menadah minta contekan. Kakei mau tak mau memberikannya. Namun sebelum sampai ke tangan Koutarou, sang guru sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka, menatap tajam.

"Apa – apaan ini? Akaba! Koutarou!" dengan kasar sang guru merampas kertas contekan itu dan membaca isinya. Bergantian menatap Koutarou dan Akaba dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. "Siapa yang menulis ini dan menyuruh bocah ini untuk mengirim contekan ini?"

"Sa..." Akaba siap – siap membuka mulut dan dengan cepat Kakei mendorong meja Akaba hingga jatuh. Semua mata tertuju. Bengong. Heran.

"Hehehe. Maaf, Pak. Tidak sengaja. Maafin saya, ya Pak" Kakei memasang wajah lucu dan polosnya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Baju pinjaman dari tetangga.

Sang guru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lupa akan marahnya dan membawa contekan itu ke depan. Waktu ulangan habis. Semua mengumpulkan jawaban ke meja sang guru. Setelah diperiksa, sang guru menyernyitkan keningnya. Nilai semua siswa hancur. Namun kenapa ada contekan yang jawabannya benar semua.

Bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat Akaba membawa Kakei ke atap sekolah, kabur dari sang guru yang masih menggaruk – garukkan kepalanya heran.

"Hampir saja" Akaba menyeka keringat di keningnya. Ia duduk lemas di lantai atap sekolah. Angin bertiup sejuk.

"Maaf, gara – gara aku..." Kakei mengucek bajunya, murung.

"Fuu.. Tak apa. Anak pintar" Akaba mengelus rambut Kakei lembut. Kakei salting. Ia pura – pura sibuk mengucek rambut sambil menunduk.

"Cih! Harusnya tadi gue dapet contekan itu! Nilai gue jadi cuma 2 kan. Gak smart banget" Koutarou membuka pintu dengan kakinya, mangkel.

"Koutarou?" Kakei dan Akaba berbicara bersamaan. Kaget. Koutarou ikut kaget. Ternyata si Mr. Pedopil ulung ini sedang berduaan dengan pasangan pedopilnya ya. Batin Koutarou, _illfeel_.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Sudah kutelepon, handphonenya tidak aktif" Kobanzame menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lebih tepatnya bingung. Sedangkan Mizumachi sudah tak ada di tempat. Sibuk mencari kemana perginya Kakei.

Mizumachi mencarinya hampir seluruh pelosok sekolah. Ia mengira Kakei menjauhi dirinya karena merasa kekalahan Poseidon itu gara – gara Kakei. Namun yang dicari Mizumachi tak ada hasil. Mizumachi sama sekali tak menemukan Kakei dimanapun.

"Kakei, kemana sih lu" Mizumachi bergumam.

Sementara di SMU Bandou, ruang seni rupa...

"Akaba, aku pegal" sudah 10 menit Kakei berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas Akaba. Dengan wajah merona, Kakei berdiri agak salting. Membuat seluruh siswa gemas dan ingin membawanya pulang untuk dijadikan pajangan.

"Tahan, Kakei-kun" Akaba tersenyum dan kembali menggambar sketsa. Menggunakan roti untuk menghapus dan menggunakan pensil runcing untuk menggambar di atas kanvas.

"Kalau gambarnya tidak bagus, aku gigit ya" canda Kakei. Semua tertawa dan mengangguk. Guru kesenian ikutan mengangguk. Padahal canda itu hanya ditujukan pada Akaba. Namun Kakei tak sanggup bilang. Wajahnya semakin merona, panas.

Tiba – tiba Kakei oleng dan terjatuh. Semua kaget dan Akaba sigap mengangkat Kakei dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Kakei pingsan. Tubuhnya panas. Semua riuh. Sang guru langsung menetralisir keadaan dengan menyuruhnya mereka memberi warna pada lukisan masing – masing setelah selesai.

Kakei diperiksa di ruang UKS. Demam. Hanya itu yang dikatakan dokter UKSnya. Selebihnya Ia tak tau apa yang menyebabkan Kakei pingsan. Akaba perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Kakei dan meletakkan saputangan basah miliknya di kening Kakei. Cukup panik.

"Akaba, tugasmu juga harus selesai ya" sang guru seni masuk hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kakei dan memperingati tugasnya. Kemudian keluar lagi untuk mengawasi anak – anak yang lain.

"Fuuu... Baik. Baik" Akaba mengambil kanvasnya dari ruang seni.

_Tidak adil. Setelah kalah dari Deimon, kini tubuhku menyusut. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Aku paling malang sedunia! Ah? Akaba? Akaba yang tertidur dengan wajah letih. Setiap hari selalu berada di ruang penuh data seorang diri. Apakah Kamu kesepian? Atau kamu sengaja menyendiri? Dua kalimat itu memang mempunyai arti mirip, namun sebenarnya berbeda jauh. Tidak kesepian di dalam kesendirian. Benarkah? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tolong. Hanya kamu..._

"Ergh..." Kakei membuka mata dengan berat. Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya serasa berputar. Saputangan terjatuh dari keningnya setelah Ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Sudah sadar, Kakei-kun?" Akaba tersenyum. Kanvas cukup besar itu menutupi tubuh Akaba yang berdiri menghadap Kakei.

"Sedang apa kau, Akaba?" Kakei duduk. Diamatinya Akaba yang masih sibuk entah menggambar atau memberi warna. Akaba menggeser duduknya agar bisa melihat Kakei dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum.

"Sedang menggambar dirimu"

"Eh?" wajah Kakei kembali memerah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, salah tingkah. Akaba kembali tersenyum. Bel pulang sudah daritadi berbunyi.

"Selesai"

"Lihat" Kakei turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Akaba. Ia terkejut. Di kanvas itu tergambar sosoknya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Kakei setengah menyernyitkan kening melihat warna rambutnya. Ungu!

"Akaba, kenapa warnanya ungu? Rambutku kan biru gelap" Kakei menatap penasaran. Padahal di kotak cat minyak Akaba, ada warna biru tua. Tapi kenapa Akaba tidak memakainya?

"Ra-ha-sia" Akaba tersenyum dan membereskan peralatannya. Kakei manyun. Ngambek. Sekali lagi Akaba tersenyum memandangi hasil karyanya. Merah dan biru terpagut satu menjadi ungu bukan?

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Akaba, malam ini boleh aku jalan – jalan sendirian?" malam hari di rumah Akaba, Kakei menarik – narik baju Akaba dengan wajah memohonnya. Akaba menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Meski sedikit khawatir.

"Mau kemana?" Akaba akhirnya bertanya setelah Kakei memakai sepatu. Ia memberi handphonenya pada Kakei untuk jaga – jaga. "Kalau ada apa – apa, telepon rumahku, oke Kakei?"

Kakei mengangguk dan berjanji hanya pergi sebentar. "Aku ingin menenangkan diri saja" dan Akaba hanya melepas kepergian Kakei dengan helaan nafas.

SMU Kyoshin. Pukul 7 malam.

"Hhhh.. Dulu aku bisa menopang tanganku di jeruji paling atas. Sekarang hanya bisa menggenggam jerujinya. Seperti di penjara saja" Kakei merasakan angin kencang berhembus memainkan rambut dan bajunya. Ia ingat janji yang Ia katakan di sini. Di tempat ini. Malam ini. Dengan Mizumachi. Untuk maju ke babak berikutnya dan menjadi yang teratas. Ternyata semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Kakei mencengkeram jeruji dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ouch!" terdengar pintu terbuka dan suara dari belakang Kakei. Kakei menoleh. Dan terkejut. Orang itu datang, masuk (atau keluar?) atap sambil mengelus keningnya yang terbentur pintu yang hanya setinggi 2 meter itu. Orang itu yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk menang. Dia...

"Nhaa? Ada siapa itu? Malam – malam begini?" Mizumachi mendekat. Ia berjongkok di depan Kakei dan memerhatikan Kakei yang bersandar di jeruji, keringat dingin. Mizumachi menggaruk – garuk kepalanya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, bingung.

"E.. Eh? Aku.. Aku hanya.." Kakei bingung untuk menjelaskan. Mizumachi masih menatap mata Kakei tajam. _Dia tak mengenaliku?_

"Kau jangan ke luar malam – malam. Nanti sakit... Hmm" Mizumachi berdiri tegak. Perbedaan tinggi itu sangat terasa oleh Kakei. 203 cm dengan 120 cm. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Kakei menghela nafas.

Mizumachi menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang – bintang. Ia tersenyum. "Kau tau, tempat ini adalah tempat favorit temanku. Dia biasa kesini. Entah untuk bengong, berpikir, atau apalah. Jadi kau jangan seenaknya kesini"

Kakei mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Mizumachi yang sebenarnya masih memerhatikannya lewat ekor matanya. Baru beberapa langkah, Kakei terkejut karena Mizumachi meloncat dan berdiri tegak di atas jeruji besi yang tinggi. Angin malam meniup rambutnya yang gondong.

"Mizumachi! Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu baha...ya..." Kakei menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya kalimat itu reflek keluar karena kemarin, Mizumachipun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Ia khawatir.

"Hmm... Apa yang selama ini terjadi... Kakei?" Mizumachi masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ah? Hhh.. Ceritanya sangat panjang, Mizumachi" Kakei menunduk. Ia menengadah menatap Mizumachi dalam. Akhirnya sahabatnya tau. Lama – lama, semua orangpun tau. Dan Kakei hanya bisa pastah.

"Kau tau, tadi aku mencarimu kemana – mana" Mizumachi duduk di atas jeruji. Ia juga memandangi Kakei tajam. Kakei hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih"

Dan malam itu, meski tanpa dijelaskan dengan kata – kata, Kakei dan Mizumachi mengerti satu sama lain. Dan Mizumachi berjanji untuk berbuat sesuatu untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya itu. Apapun caranya. Apapun akibatnya.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**TBC! :DDDD**

**Gimana gimana? Ada ide tambahan? Saran? Kritik? Ayo ayo. Give it to me. Yeaahhh! #dihajar**

**Ide warna ungu itu saya ambil dari review yang dikasih **_**heyitschechenky**_**. Thanks. Padaha cuma ngegerundel. Tapi saya ambil juga. :D**

**Kakei OOC? Sangat. –dibahas lagi-. Tapi chap depan gak kok. **

**Repiew plis. ( ^n^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update lagi dan lagi. Padahal baru kemarin update. –kemarindarimana-**

**Hiru : Kapan gue muncul?**

**Aru : Lu gue bikin mati aja setelah nyoba obat buatan sendiri**

**Hiru : Gue bakar lu**

**Sena : Eh eh**

**Aru : Apalagi?**

**Sena : Slavenya di cancel ya**

**Aru : Napa?**

**Sena : Setelah baca skenario plot darimu... AKU GAK MAU DISURUH LEMONAN AMA HI...**

**Aru : Lalalalalalalalallalalal... plis jangan spoil. Gue jitak lu.**

**Kakei : Hey. Kapan aku balik ke wujudku?**

**Aru : sampai ada review yang bilang mau cepet balikin Kakei. Sementara, nikmati aja dululah. Toh kau dicintai lho. –nunjuk2 review-**

**Kakei : -sweatdrops-**

**Disclaimer : andai Eyeshield 21 punya saya, maka saya akan membuat pair Akakei terhot sedunia. –plak-. Tapi sayangnya Eyeshield 21 tuh milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata yang keren. (keren ceritanya maksudnya. Kalau orangnya sih gak tau)**

**Pair : Akakei. Sensekei. (apaan nih). Baca ajalaah. Ntar juga paham. :D**

**OOC (warn!)**

**Shou-ai !(warn ke 2)**

**Typo (wanr ke 3)**

**Romance (err...)**

**bahasa semi formal (hm)**

**#ngejelasin sambil bengek**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sudah 4 hari Kakei terjebak di tubuh kecilnya. Lama – lama Ia tak enak hati dengan Akaba karena harus terus menginap dan makan di rumahnya. Meski sang pemilik rumah tak keberatan sama sekali. Dan entah mengapa yang membuat Akaba bingung, setiap malam Koutarou selalu datang ke rumahnya dengan alasan – alasan yang berbeda.

Hari pertama, "Akaba, gue mau belajar bareng."

Hari kedua, "Akaba, gue mau minta ajarin main gitar."

Hari ketiga, "Akaba, gue pengen makan lu. Eh bukan. Gue pengen numpang makan. Tabung gas di rumah gue meleduk."

Akaba hanya menghela nafas dan mempersilakan Koutarou masuk. Meski di rumahnya, Koutarou malah sibuk bertengkar dengan Akaba atau hanya sekedar menjahili Kakei kecil yang asyik bermain dengan komputer Akaba.

Kalau sudah dijahili, Kakei lebih memilih lari ke belakang Akaba dan ngumpet di sana. Sambil sesekali mengintip di balik tubuh besar Akaba dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Lucu sekali. Pernah suatu hari Koutarou iseng melempar laba – laba mainan ke arah Kakei yang sedang serius bermain _game_. Tak pelak Kakei kaget dan lari ke arah Akaba serta memeluknya erat – erat. Akaba hanya geleng – geleng kepala sambil memeluk balik Kakei yang masih menjerit.

Kalau sudah melihat pemandangan itu, Koutarou hanya manyun sambil menendang – nendang bantal kesegala arah. Dan berniat untuk mematahkan gitar Akaba, namun urung. Takut disuruh menggantinya. Pokoknya ada – ada saja tingkahnya.

"Koutarou, kau jangan seperti anak kecil." ujar Akaba pada malam kelima Kakei dan Koutarou menginap. Alasan Koutarou kali ini adalah : "Akaba, gue mau nye_scan flashdisk_ gue dong." tapi sampai malam, Koutarou tak pulang – pulang. Niat menginap rupanya.

"Yeee.. Gue ini yang gitu. Phe!" Koutarou siap memberikan jurus terjitunya.

"Ung?" Kakei mengigit jari dan mendekati Akaba yang berusaha menghindari serangan Koutarou. "Akaba..."

"Ya?" Akaba menoleh. Mengelap wajahnya yang sukses terkena semburan _smart split attack _Koutarou saat Ia lengah.

"Kenapa kamu memanggil dia dengan nama kecilnya? Namanya Sasaki Koutarou kan?" Kakei berbicara sambil setengah berbisik. Takut orang yang bersangkutan mendengarnya.

"Hm? Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena dia sudah kuanggap saudara. Kenapa?" Akaba tersenyum. Kakei menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk memainkan jarinya. Ingin sekali Akaba memeluk erat anak di depannya dan membawanya kemana – mana. Gemas.

"Etoo..."

"Shun..." Akaba duduk di ranjang dan memangku Kakei yang masih menunduk. Dengan cepat Kakei mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Akaba yang menyiratkan kelembutan. Secepat Kakei memalingkan wajah, secepat itu pula detak jantungnya berdegup. Mungkin Akaba yang berada di depannya dengan jelas merasakan ritme jantung Kakei yang cepat, namun Akaba tidak berkata apa – apa.

Merasa diacuhkan, Koutarou bertingkah. Ranjang Akaba dijadikan sasaran empuk Koutarou. Ia loncat – loncat di atas ranjang Akaba hingga menimbulkan suara besi yang ngilu. Akaba meringis. Kakei menutup telinganya.

"Koutarou! Berisik!"

"Bodo!"

Kakei tersenyum melihat tingkah Koutarou. Ia tau kalau Koutarou hanya ingin mencari perhatian. Sayang, Akaba bukanlah orang yang tanggap dalam hal itu. Itulah mengapa Koutarou mencap Akaba dengan sebuat Mr. Tidak Smart Gitar Otaku. Karena hanya soal musik saja yang tanggap.

"Hayatoo. Ada sake manis nih. Bawa saja ke kamarmu. Tapi ingat. Bukan untuk Kakei ya" Ibu Akaba seperti biasa berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Iya bu" Akaba keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil sake manisnya.

"Hey Koutarou.." Kakei duduk di samping Koutarou yang manyun sepanjang 3 centi itu sambil senyum manis. Koutarou jengah.

"Ape, anak kecil?" Koutarou acuh tak acuh. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan cara memainkan gitar Akaba yang malang.

"...caranya" Kakei berbisik di telinga Koutarou sambil menyeringai. Koutaru kaget. Wajah Koutarou merona dan melempar bantal ke wajah Kakei yang masih menyeringai penuh arti. "Sok tau!"

Kakei terkekeh pelan. Senang melihat reaksi Koutarou yang berarti tebakannya benar. Koutarou yang kesal karena ditertawakan dan dipermalukan, mendorong Kakei keras menghantam tembok. Kakei kaget. Tubuh kecilnya tak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dengan tenaga Koutarou yang diliputi bermacam – macam pikiran itu.

Dan tepat setelah Kakei terbentur tembok, Akaba masuk ke dalam sambil membawa gelas dan _pitcher_ **(1)** berisi sake manis hangat. Akaba terkejut dan meletakkan gelas dan _pitcher_ dengan keras di meja. Kemudian mengangkat Kakei _brydal style_ dengan lembut. Koutarou buang muka. Ia segera duduk di lantai tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hhnnh" Kakei mengatur nafasnya. Agak sesak setelah menghantam tembok. Ia mengelus dadanya perlahan dengan tangan gemetar. Kepalanya seperti tertusuk – tusuk jarum. Pusing.

Akaba dengan sigap menurunkan dan menidurkan Kakei di ranjang empuknya. Dielusnya perlahan dada Kakei yang terlihat naik turun dengan susah payah. Akaba balik menatap Koutarou yang cemberut dengan wajah agak marah.

"Koutarou! Apa – apaan kamu? Kira – kira dong."

"Gue gak bermaksud gitu! _Kuso_!" Koutarou mengambil gelas dan menuangkan sake manis itu, kemudian menenggaknya langsung. Wajahnya kusut. Ia benar – benar bete.

"Aku.. uhuk.. tidak apa – apa, Akaba." mata biru Kakei menatap Akaba lemah. Ia menarik – narik baju Akaba pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Fuuu.. Ini. Minum dulu." Akaba menuangkan air dari _pitcher _dan meminumkannya pada Kakei dengan hati – hati. Ia lupa bahwa isi _pitcher _ itu adalah sake manis. Yang meski tingkat alkoholnya ringan, namun bisa memabukkan bila diminum anak kecil. Dan benar itulah yang terjadi pada Kakei.

Dengan tanpa curiga (lagi), Kakei meminum air yang diberikan Akaba. Rasanya manis. Agak pahit. Dan sedikit membakar lidah. Kakei melirik _pitcher_ itu. Dan terbatuk.

"Hey Akaba..." Koutarou memainkan gelas yang Ia pegang. Ia berbicara tanpa berani menatap Akaba. Takut Akaba masih marah.

"Ya, Koutarou?" sahut Akaba. Akaba juga sama. Ia enggan menatap Koutarou. Masih kesal.

"Lu lupa ini minuman apa?" dengan cuek, Koutarou mengambil sake manis itu dan meminumnya. Gayanya seperti orang mabuk. Pura – pura. Agar Akaba ngeh.

"Eh? Oh!" Akaba menarik gelas yang dipegangnya. Akibatnya, sake manis itu tumpah membasahi baju dan celana Kakei. Akaba berharap Kakei tidak meminumnya terlalu banyak. Namun harapannya sirna.

"Ngg... A.. Akaba.. Kok.. rasanya..." Kakei mendekati Akaba dengan terhuyung. Wajahnya memerah, semerah tomat. Matanya menatap Akaba sayu.

Koutarou terkekeh. Ia merasa menang melihat Kakei yang mulai bertingkah seperti orang mabuk. Dan menertawakan kebodohan Akaba dengan memberi sake manis itu pada Kakei. Ia menuang sake manis lagi dan mengangkatnya ke udara, seolah ingin bersulang pada sesuatu yang Ia tunggu – tunggu.

"Kakei-kun.. Bagaimana ini..." Akaba agak bingung. Ia tak pernah melihat orang mabuk sebelumnya. Makanya ia bingung bagaimana menanganinya.

Sedangkan Kakei berjalan terhuyung ke arah Akaba. Ia merasa gerah. Ditambah baju dan celananya basah karena tumpahan sake. Ia perlahan membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang terdapat beberapa luka lama hasil latihan kerasnya selama ini. Kakei menceracau tak jelas.

Akaba kaget. Meski di depannya kini sosok Kakei adalah sosok SMP, namun tetap saja dia adalah Kakei. Wajah Akaba agak memerah. Ia serta merta memeluk Kakei sebelum Kakei melepas celana pendeknya. Kakei agak berontak sambil menendang – nendang. Akaba mempererat pelukannya.

"Khe! Lu berdua orang yang gak smart!" kesal, Koutarou menggelar kasur dan pura – pura tidur. Sebenarnya Ia ingin menolong Akaba menangani Kakei yang mabuk. Namun melihat pemandangan itu, Koutarou menjadi kesal dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Kakei-kun. Maaf" Akaba mengelus punggung Kakei lembut. Tangan – tangan mungil Kakei bergerak, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Akaba. Akaba hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kakei selanjutnya.

"Kakei-ku... mmm..." dunia Akaba serasa berhenti. Detak jantungnya lebih berpacu dari biasanya. Ritme nafasnya kurang teratur. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir mungil Kakei sudah membekap bibirnya lembut. Meski tanpa tenaga dan hanya menempel, cukup membuat Akaba kehilangan kata – katanya.

Koutarou sebenarnya mendengar suara Akaba yang tertahan. Dan Ia sekarang sedang menerka – nerka apa yang terjadi. Kakei muntah? Kakei salah menendang ke bawah? Jari Akaba digigit? Atau... Koutarou dengan keras menggeleng. Menjauhi pikirannya yang kacau. Ia memejamkan matanya erat – erat. Susah payah.

"Nnhh..." Kakei terjatuh dalam pelukan Akaba. Akaba yang masih kaget, hanya dapat refleks memeluk Kakei meski pandangannya masih kosong. Kesadarannya baru kembali setelah telinganya mendengar desah nafas Kakei yang tertidur.

"Fuuu... Shun.. Itu tidak boleh." Akaba berusaha me_manage_ hati dan suaranya. Ia menidurkan Kakei di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian seperti biasa sebagai rutinitas selamat tidurnya, Akaba mengecup kening Kakei lembut. Begitu Ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, tangan mungil Kakei menarik baju Akaba. Tidak keras memang. Namun cukup membuat Akaba berhenti bergerak.

"Jangan...pergi...ya..." disela – sela tidurnya, Kakei berkata sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Akaba menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan tidur di samping Kakei. Membuat malam ini terasa begitu hangat dan damai. Minus Koutarou yang tersungut – sungut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Akaba POV **

Aku ini memang kesepian. Selama ini walau tak pernah kuutarakan, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Di ruang suram dan remang, aku duduk seorang diri dan tetap menanti. Menanti seseorang yang mau menemaniku. Namun kini setelah bertemu denganmu, aku sadar. Ritme jantungku tak pernah seirama dengan otakku. Kurasakan ada melodi indah namun janggal menggelitik. Mungkinkah aku...-

**Normal POV**

Akaba kembali menatap wajah damai Kakei yang tertidur pulas karena mabuk. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu manis? Membuatku ingin merasakannya. Kenapa tubuhmu begitu mungil? Membuatku ingin memasukkanmu ke dalam kantong dan membawamu kemana – mana. Kenapa bibirmu begitu mungil? Membuatku ingin melumatnya... Shun..."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Di sekolah, Akaba dan Koutarou sibuk nguap. Sedangkan Kakei sibuk memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Ia lupa apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Yang Ia rasa hanya pusing yang amat sangat menderanya begitu Ia bangun pagi itu. Ia berusaha menanyakannya pada Akaba. Namun Akaba hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apa – apa. Apalagi Koutarou.

"Hey, kalian berdua seperti kurang tidur. Dan kamu, Kakei-chan, kenapa memegang kepala terus? Sakit ya?" Sebagai manajer yang baik, Julie mendekati meja mereka satu persatu dan memperhatikan wajah mereka.

Akaba dan Koutarou menggeleng. Kakei tersenyum tipis. Membuat Julie menyernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Dilihatnya Koutarou yang masih memasang tampang bete karena kejadian semalam. Mata Julie beralih ke Akaba. Akaba hanya diam tanpa berkata apa – apa sambil mencoret – coret kertas. Tanda tanya besar tertulis di kepala Julie.

"Hey, ayo dong ada apa?" sebelum Koutarou menjelaskan, bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan berat hati, Julie duduk di tempatnya.

"Anak – anak, kalian bisa membawa pulang karya kalian ke rumah. Bapak sudah menilai semuanya." guru seni rupa masuk ke dalam kelas dan tersenyum. "Jangan lupa, tema untuk lomba melukis tahun ini adalah bunga." guru seni itu menulis kata bunga dalam kanji. "terserah kalian, bunga apa saja dan ingin menambahkan apa saja."

Akaba mengangguk pelan. Koutarou acuh. Kakei hanya mendengarkan. Suasana di antara mereka bertiga memang sedang suram. Terasa tak enak oleh semua siswa di kelas. Seperti ada hawa membunuh, dingin, dan bimbang menyatu di dalam kelas mereka.

Hari keenam berlalu begitu lama. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, barulah Akaba menghela nafas keras. Kakei menoleh. Menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata jernih dan dalamnya. Sedangkan Koutarou sudah pulang mendahuluinya. Nampaknya malam ini, Koutarou tak ada hasrta untuk menginap di rumah Akaba.

"Kenapa, Akaba?" Kakei menarik – narik lengan baju Akaba. Akaba hanya menggeleng. Ia kemudian beranjak mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Ia berdiri, diikuti Kakei.

"Kakei-kun, kamu duluan saja ke depan gerbang. Aku mau ambil kanvasku dulu. Ya?" Akaba menatap Kakei sekilas. Kemudian berjalan ke ruang seni, meninggalkan si pemilik mata biru yang kini meredup sayu. Kakei hanya mengangguk dan berjalan seorang diri keluar kelas.

Sesampainya Kakei di tangga turun, tiba – tiba ada yang menyergapnya dan menutup mulutnya. Kakei berontak keras. Kaget bercampur takut. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu, Ia sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk melawan tenaga orang dewasa.

"Khh! Le.. Lepaskaann!"

"Diam!" tangan itu semakin erat menahan tubuh Kakei dan membekap mulut Kakei.

Setelah berbalik, Kakei baru menyadari siapa yang membekapnya. Seorang guru biologi yang dua hari lalu mengajar di kelas Akaba. Kakei sebenarnya memiliki perasaan tak enak ketika guru itu mengajar. Karena matanya. Matanya selalu tertuju pada Kakei dengan tatapan serigala buas.

"Lepaskan! Orang mesum! Kh!" Kakei menggigit tangan sang guru. Namun tangan itu semakin dan semakin kuat menahan Kakei. Kakei akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan kekurangan asupan oksigen karena bekapan guru itu. Ia lemas dan berhenti bergerak.

"Begini lebih baik, Kakei. Kau tau, kau begitu imut untuk seukuran anak SMP." tangan guru biologi itu mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kakei. Berpetualang dari leher, dada, perut dan paha Kakei. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan satunya sudah mulai membuka celana panjang yang dikenakan Kakei. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kakei berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun sia – sia.

"Le.. Lepaaass! Akabaa!" Airmata Kakei mulai terkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Ia ketakutan. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Ia bermimpi untuk mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun kini, mimpi buruk di antara yang terburuk harus Ia alami. Disaat seperti ini?

Dengan tenaga lebih, guru itu mencengkeram dagu Kakei dengan kasar. Matanya menyalang marah. Nampak kesal mendengar nama oranglain keluar dari mulut Kakei. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk mencium Kakei dengan buas.

"Sensei, sepertinya itu bukan sikap yang pantas untuk seorang guru" tiba – tiba dari arah belakang, Akaba berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun terlihat dari mata merahnya bahwa Ia menahan marah.

Guru itu melepas Kakei dan berdiri angkuh. Ia merogok sesuatu dari jubah putih dokternya. Kakei terkejut melihat apa yang Ia keluarkan. Pisau bedah! Dengan cepat, guru itu berlari menghadang Akaba yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"AKABA!" Kakei berusaha mengejar. Namun tenaganya tak cukup untuk berlari dan Ia terjatuh.

CLEB!

Seringai bengis guru itu terukir di wajahnya. Kakei memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat. Gara – gara menolongnya? Gara – gara menolong dirinya yang tidak berharga itu, Akaba harus tertusuk? Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik dirinyalah yang mengalami hal itu. Atau setidaknya, Akaba tak perlu datang untuk menolongnya.

"Mati kau, murid kurang ajar!"

"Fuu.. Sensei, maaf. Aku tak akan mati dengan mudah" Akaba menahan kanvas di tangannya. Ternyata pisau bedah itu menancap di kanvas yang tadi Ia pegang. Dengan otot – otot kekarnya, Akaba mendorong guru itu hingga terjungkal dan membentur tiang tangga.

"A.. Ah?" mendapati orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan masih bernafas tanpa luka sedikitpun, Kakei langsung berhambur memeluk Akaba yang sebenarnya masih belum puas untuk menghajar guru kurang ajar itu.

"Sudah.. sudah... Ayo...pulang, Akaba..." tubuh Kakei bergetar. Ia masih ketakutan. Akaba menghela nafas dan menggendong Kakei di depan. Pulang sambil mendekap Kakei yang masih gemetar ketakutan. Hari sial. Padahal kemarin Akaba baru saja bisa tersenyum lebar dalam mimpinya.

**O.o.O.o.O**

DRRTT

Handphone Akaba bergetar. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Lagi – lagi dari Hiruma. Akaba menghela nafas. Bukan saat yang tepat, Hiruma-kun.

_Hey Mata Merah sialan! Gue dah nemu cara bikin si Kakei itu kembali ke wujudnya. Lu harus cari minuman liquor__** (2)**__. Kasih minum dah. Jangan lupa campur yang ada zat elektrolit, Mukosa, antibakteri dan beberapa enzim! Awas anak orang modar! Kekekekekek!_

Akaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Liquor masih dapat Ia pahami. Namun setelah Ia melihat zat – zat kimia yang tidak jelas, Ia bingung. Dan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, mungkin Akaba masih menaruh harapan agar Kakei lebih lama tinggal di rumahnya.

Diliriknya sosok rapuh Kakei yang tertidur di kasurnya. Tubuh Kakei telah berhenti gemetar. Namun Akaba tau, Kakei masih trauma. Akaba menggeleng pelan. Ia tak tega membiarkan sosok itu semakin tenggelam dalam trauma. Dan Ia harus cari tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma. Secepatnya.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Kakei langsung menyelimuti dirinya. Tubuhnya masih tak henti – henti gemetar. Akaba tak tega melihat hal itu. Namun Ia juga tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kakei-kun. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu tadi" Akaba duduk di samping Kakei setelah meletakkan tas dan kanvas di samping ranjang.

Kakei hanya mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, Ia berbalik dan menatap Akaba yang tersenyum simpul. Mata merahnya menyiratkan penyesalan, sedih, dan banyak perasaan yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Sedangkan mata biru Kakei beralih ke kanvas Akaba yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Kanvasmu bagaimana?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Pisau bedah itu hanya menembus kayu sisi kanvas. Lukisannya tidak rusak." tangan besar Akaba mengelus lembut rambut Kakei dan memainkan poninya. Kakei menggeleng. Ia memasang wajah tak suka. Akaba refleks menarik tangannya menjauh. Takut Kakei tambah terluka. Bak menjaga permata, Akaba harus hati – hati merawat dan menjaga Kakei.

Hening. Suasana hening itu membuat Akaba tak nyaman. Padahal dulu Ia sangat menikmati keheningan. Namun hening itu berbeda. Ada perasaan misterius di dalam hening ini. Tak ada yang tau.

"Akaba, kenapa rambutnya ungu?" Kakei memecah keheningan. Juga memecah lamunan Akaba. Akaba terkesiap. Sejurus kemudian, Ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Karena ketika merah dan biru itu dipagut dalam satu tempat, Ia akan berubah menjadi warna ungu, bukan?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kenapa merah dan biru?" Kakei masih memerhatikan lukisan itu. Tangannya sudah berhenti bergetar. Entah sejak kapan.

"Nanti juga kamu tau, Kakei-kun. Sekarang, ayo tidur. Kamu harus istirahat" Akaba membenarkan posisi tidur Kakei dan menyelimutinya. Malam keenam. Entah mimpi apalagi yang akan dialami.

"Dan kamu?" Kakei melirik kanvas berukuran dua kali lebih besar daripada kanvas yang sekarang berdiri tegak di tengah kamar Akaba. Akaba tersenyum tipis. Dielusnya rambut Kakei lembut.

"Aku akan melukis sebentar. Menyicil tugas."

Kakei mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Memeluk tanpa tenaga guling Akaba untuk memudahkannya tidur. Akaba mengecup kening Kakei dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kanvas dan duduk di depannya.

"Hey, Kakei. Aku iri pada guling itu." Tak ada sahutan dari Kakei. Nampaknya Kakei telah tertidur. Akaba menghela nafas dan mulai membuat sketsa di buku gambarnya. _Bunga apa ya..._

**O.o.O.o.O**

**TBC LAGEEE.. :DDD**

(1) Pitcher di sini maksudnya teko tinggi yang ada lehernya. Biasanya dipakai untuk menuang air di restoran – restoran.

(2) Liquor : suatu jenis minuman yang mengandung alkohol tinggi, didapat dengan cara penyulingan hasil fermentasi dari suatu minuman.

Hiru : endingnya maksa lu

Aru : abis gimana? Awalnya mau gue akhirin sekarang. Tapi jadi panjang banget, jadi gue potong. Huhu

Hiru : Sini leher lu gue potong juga!

Aru : hieee!

**Oke oke.. jangan lewatkan chapter selanjutnya. Karena ada sedikit (atau banyak) kejutan. :DD**

**Plis review after read. **_**Anonymous**_** juga bisa ( ^n^)/**


	4. Last Chapter!

**Update lagi dan lagi. Padahal baru kemarin update. –kemarindarimana-**

**Disclaimer : andai Eyeshield 21 punya saya, maka saya akan membuat pair Akakei terhot sedunia. –plak-. Tapi sayangnya Eyeshield 21 tuh milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata yang keren. (keren ceritanya maksudnya. Kalau orangnya sih gak tau)**

**Pair : Akakei **_**for sure**_**!**

**Nah, ini chapter terakhir. Makanya baca yang serius yaa.. ( ^n^)/**

**Kakei : Syukurlah ini yang terakhir**

**Akaba : Fuuu.. Kakei-kun.. Itu tidak berpengaruh**

**Kakei : Eh?**

**Akaba : Author tidak smart itu pasti masih punya banyak cerita dengan kita sebagai pemerannya**

**Kakei : -sweatdropped-**

**Koutarou : Hey Akaba! Lu ngambil trademark gue!**

**Aru : Hey, Shin, Sakuraba..**

**Shin+Saku : Huh?**

**Aru : Ada yang request lu pada numpang lewat! Ayo!**

**Shin+Saku : OK. –gandengan tangan, lewat-. Permisi yak numpang lewat. Udah kan?**

**Aru : Idiot. (-.-"). Maaf ya mbak Suki. Fic ini memang khusus Akakei. m(_ _)m**

**OOC (warn!)**

**Shou-ai !(warn ke 2)**

**Typo (warn ke 3)**

**Romance (err...)**

**bahasa semi formal (hm)**

**#ngejelasin sambil nyengir**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Di sekolah, Akaba dengan serius memandangi layar komputer di lab komputernya. Mencari tau apa saja yang dapat mengandung zat – zat yang ditulis Hiruma semalam. _Zat elektrolit, Mukosa, antibakteri dan beberapa enzim_... dan Akaba menemukan banyak sekali jawaban dan itu membuat Akaba menjadi pusing.

"Fuu.. Yang mana yang benar?" Akaba akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menggenjreng gitarnya perlahan. Sejak ada Kakei, Akaba seakan lupa untuk memainkan Isabel, gitar kesayangannya. Pikiran dan hatinya kini lebih tercurah pada si kecil Kakei yang malang.

"Akabaa.. Ah kamu di situ? Aku mencarimu" Kakei membuka pintu lab dan berlari kecil kearah Akaba.

"Ada apa, Kakei-kun?" Akaba masih memainkan Isabel. Kakei duduk di samping Akaba dengan sedikit cemberut. Ia memainkan jarinya sambil manyun.

"Kamu lupa kejadian kemarin? Aku takut" Kakei melirik layar monitor komputer di depan Akaba. Penasaran. Namun Akaba segera mematikan komputernya dan membuat Kakei tambah cemberut. "Kok dimatiiinn"

"Ini bukan untuk anak kecil." Cuek, Akaba memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam kotak gitarnya dan merapikan tasnya. Bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi daritadi. Akaba meninggalkan Kakei yang tertidur di kelasnya dan menuju lab komputernya. Itulah yang membuat Kakei ngambek dan tersungut – sungut daritadi.

"Uuukh! Aku bukan anak kecil, Akabaa!" Kakei memukul – mukul tubuh Akaba dengan keras. Akaba hanya tersenyum karena tenaga Kakei setingkat anak SMP itu membuatnya ingin tertawa geli. Akaba menggendong Kakei di depan dan membawanya keluar sekolah. Tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, Akaba lebih protektif pada Kakei.

"Fuu.. Tunggu ya. Aku mau beli bunga dulu." Akaba berjalan menyimpang dari rute rumahnya. Kakei hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih ngambek.

Akaba menurunkan Kakei di depan toko bunga. Kakei langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam dan menatap takjub pada berbagai macam bunga yang dijual disana. Toko itu memang toko bunga terbesar di daerah itu. Kakei melihat – lihat, sesekali iseng mengendus wangi dari bunga. Kadang bibirnya menyungging senyum, artinya bunga itu wangi. Kadang Kakei terbatuk dan cemberut. Artinya bunga itu entah tak berbau, atau baunya aneh, atau bagaimana.

Akaba memerhatikan Kakei yang sibuk 'mencicipi' bunga – bunga sambil tersenyum. _Bunga apa yang bagus ya..._ Akaba menulis nama bunga dan menggambar sketsanya di buku. Sesekali Ia menggeleng. Merasa bahwa bunga itu tidak cocok. Dan pindah ke bunga yang lain.

"Nhaaa! Kakei? Akaba?" suara yang amat Kakei kenal, terdengar dari luar toko. Kakei segera berlari cepat keluar toko dan mendapati Mizumachi berdiri di depan toko dengan strap tas besar diselempang di bahunya. Kakei menengadah menatap sahabatnya.

"Mizumachi? Sedang apa kamu?" Kakei melirik Akaba yang keluar dari toko, mengikutinya. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Mizumachi. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang entah bagaimana. Karena seperti biasa, Akaba memakai kacamata biru gelapnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari sekolah. Hey, kenapa ada Akaba di sini?" Mizumachi menunjuk Akaba dengan wajah heran. Memang Ia belum tau bahwa sekarang Kakei tinggal di rumah Akaba. Dengan perlahan – lahan, Kakei menjelaskan pada Mizumachi dan kembali, kening Mizumachi menyernyit.

"Kamu tinggal di rumah Akaba? Kalau begitu, sekarang kamu tinggal di rumahku saja" Mizumachi jongkok di depan Kakei dan tersenyum ceria. Tak merasakan pandangan Akaba dibalik kacamata gelapnya. Begitu tajam.

"Mizumachi-kun, bukankah hal yang tidak etis jika kamu tiba – tiba mengajak orang tinggal di rumahmu, padahal dia sudah tinggal di tempat lain?" Akaba menarik pelan tangan Kakei dan berdiri tepat di depan Mizumachi, seolah menantang.

"Nhaa? Aku gak ngerti maksudmu. Bukankah wajar aku sebagai sahabat mengajaknya tinggal bersama?" Mizumachi menyeringai dan mengorek telinganya yang tak gatal. Hanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tak peduli apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

CTAK

Akaba mematahkan pensil lukisnya dengan satu tangan. Kakei kaget. Ia menarik tangan Akaba perlahan, menjauhinya dari Mizumachi. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Dengar, Mizumachi-kun. Sekarang..." Akaba kembali maju. Tangannya sedikit terluka karena kayu dari pensil itu menusuk tangannya. Namun hatinya lebih terasa tertusuk.

"Akaba. Begini saja. Karena aku sudah seminggu tinggal di rumahmu, sekarang aku pindah ke rumah Mizumachi. Aku tak enak hati berlama – lama di rumahmu." Kakei memeluk lengan Akaba dan menariknya lagi. Matanya menyiratkan kebimbangan, namun juga ketakutan. Akaba menatap Kakei dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian mengendur dan menghela nafas. Mencoba untuk merelakan.

"Baiklah." Akaba meninggalkan Kakei tanpa berkata apa – apa. Kakei menatap kepergian Akaba dengan wajah bersalah. Namun tangan besar Mizumachi segera mengelus rambut Kakei sambil nyengir dan menggandeng tangan Kakei menuju rumahnya.

"Maaf, Akaba..." Bisik Kakei dalam diamnya.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Akaba membanting pintu kamarnya dan melempar tas sekolahnya ke lantai. Ia duduk di ranjang, sedikit frustasi. Mengapa Kakei lebih memilih Mizumachi daripada dirinya? Dipandangnya kanvas berukuran 71 x 100 cm di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Masih putih bersih.

"Modelnya hilang." Akaba tersenyum pahit. Ia melepas kacamatanya. Mata merahnya sayu meredup. Murung. Akaba merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Merasakan sakit di tangannya. Ia menatap dalam tangannya yang penuh gores dan luka.

"Kau tau, luka ini tak seberapa dibanding luka di... fuuh.. lupakan." Akaba menyalakan komputernya dan browsing. Matanya yang redup kembali menatap tajam layar monitor komputernya.

Sementara itu di rumah Mizumachi...

Kakei duduk di lantai dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Dihiraukannya Mizumachi yang daritadi mencerocoh dan melawak. Sebenarnya Kakei hanya berusaha meredam hatinya dengan cara menjaga jarak dari si orang yang telah sedikit banyak mencuri perhatiannya.

Namun pilihannya kali ini salah. Sebab, justru hal itu membuat tersiksa keduanya. Mizumachi yang menyadari ada keanehan dalam diam Kakei, memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kakei. "Hey Kakei. Kamu menyesal dengan keputusanmu?"

Hari sudah malam. Tak mungkin Kakei berbalik dan membatalkan keputusannya. Karena keretapun sudah tak ada pada jam 10 malam. Kakei hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Mungkin.

"... Hey, Kakei. Kalau kamu keberatan, tidak apa – apa kok. Ambil yang menurutmu baik." Mizumachi berkata sebelum membenamkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Ia kemudian tertidur. Entah pura – pura atau sungguhan. Kakei yang duduk di kasur bawah, hanya menyernyitkan keningnya. Keberatan?

"Maafkan aku, Mizumachi. Aku..."

"Tidak apa – apa. Maafkan aku. Janjiku tak bisa kupenuhi..."

Sedangkan di rumah Akaba...

"Fuu.. tinggal tunggu paket datang. Besok pasti sangat membosankan." Akaba mematikan komputernya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kasur itu lenggang. Padahal sebelumnya, Ia dan Kakei pasti tidur di kasur itu. Kini Kakei tak ada di sampingnya. Akaba tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam, Hortensia biruku **(1)**..."

**O.o.O.o.O**

Pagi hari yang mendung. Akaba bersiap pergi sekolah dengan malas. Kamar yang seminggu yang lalu begitu ramai, kini begitu sepi. Akaba baru merasakan sedihnya sepi itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menyampirkan strap tasnya di bahu, kemudian turun menuju ruang makan.

"Hayato, Kakei kemana?" Ibu Akaba menuangkan air panas untuk membuat kopi. Akaba duduk di kursinya, menggeleng. Ia merapikan dasinya dengan tatapan kosong. Ibu Akaba menyernyitkan keningnya.

Ting tong

Bel rumah Akaba berbunyi. Ibu Akaba memberi isyarat agar Akaba membuka pintu karena Ia masih sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Akaba mengangguk. Dengan langkah pelan, Akaba menuju pintu dan membukanya, kemudian menatap tamu yang tak terduga berdiri terengah di depannya. Bajunya basah. Ternyata hujan sudah mulai turun.

"Akaba... hhh... Aku.. Aku..."

"Cukup." Akaba berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh sang Hortensia birunya erat.

"Akaba?" Kakei menatap Akaba dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Begitu juga dengan Akaba. Mereka sejenak terdiam saling pandang sebelum seseorang mengusik mereka.

"Maaf tuan. Ada kiriman" Tukang pos telah berdiri di depan pintu membawa sekotak kiriman.

Akaba mengangguk. Ia menerima kiriman itu dan menandatangani surat terima. Ia kemudian menggandeng Kakei masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Disambut tatapan heran dari ayah dan ibu Akaba yang melihat Kakei terengah dengan baju basah.

"Kau kenapa datang kesini? Ini baru jam 6, Kakei-kun" Akaba menyelimuti tubuh Kakei dengan handuk. Kakei hanya berdiri terdiam, membuat Akaba semakin bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu..." mata Kakei berputar liar. Wajahnya memerah. Ia membuang muka, malu. Tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Akaba sedikit terbelalak. Namun sejurus kemudian, senyum mengembang dari wajahnya.

"Ritme kita sama, Kakei-kun"

"Ritme?"

Akaba beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil buku sketsanya. Kakei mengikuti. Penasaran. Akaba memperlihatkan gambar sketsanya. Gambar bunga Hortensia. Kakei menyernyitkan kening tak mengerti. Ia mengangkat bahu dan hanya tersenyum. "Kamu tau, Kakei. Hortensia biru ini cocok untuk imejmu"

"Hortensia..biru?" Kakei mengamati gambar yang terlukis di buku sketsa itu. Masih belum jelas memang. Namun guratan dari pensil gambar itu terasa hidup. Akaba menggambarnya dengan sangat baik meski hanya sketsa.

"Ya. Ayo, Kakei-kun. Kamu mandi dan sarapan dulu. Aku akan menunggumu" Akaba duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan komputer. Masih mencari informasi tentang zat terakhir obat itu. Diliriknya kotak yang cukup besar di sampingnya dengan tatapan ragu. Benarkah ini obatnya? Hanya _Liquor_?

"Iya" Kakei berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera memulai rutuinitas paginya. Tak mau membuat Akaba menunggu dan membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas. Kakei mandi dengan setengah melamun. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah dirinya pergi meninggalkan Mizumachi yang terlelap malam itu.

"Duuhh.." Kakei menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Ya. Kereta memang sudah tak ada pada jam 12 malam. Namun itu tak menyurutkan keinginan Kakei untuk bertemu dengan Akaba. Ia berlari. Berlari menembus kegelapan malam. Tak menghiraukan seberapa gelap dan dinginnya udara malam dan seberapa banyak luka dan terkilir dirinya di tengah jalan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Bertemu sang pemilik mata merah teduh itu kembali dan memeluknya, kalau bisa.

"Fuu.. aku tetap tidak mengerti zat apa itu. Di _searching_ tidak spesifikasi." Akaba menghela nafas. Ia membuka pembungkus bingkisan kiriman itu dan memeriksa isinya. Utuh. Dan benar bahwa benda itu yang kemarin Ia pesan lewat internet dan diminta secepatnya dikirim.

"Akaba" Kakei masuk dengan wajah merona. Ia melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Karena sebuah handuk besar saja cukup untuk melilit tubuhnya dari bahu hingga lutut.

Akaba menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan beranjak menuju lemari. Mengambil baju ukuran pas untuk Kakei yang kemarin Ia beli setelah pulang dari toko bunga itu. Kakei menerimanya dan kembali berjalan kaku ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju. Akaba kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

"Zat enzim itu banya. Mukosa? Apa itu. Hmm... mungkin semua zat itu menyatu dalam suatu bahan kimia atau bagaimana ya?" Akaba mengambil gitar dan menggenjrengnya. Kemudian berpikir lagi. Menggenjreng lagi. Berpikir lagi.

"Ah? Akaba? Kau aneh sekali." Kakei tersenyum masuk ke kamar Akaba dengan setelan kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang hitam. Ditambah dasi mungil sebagai pemanis di lehernya. Kontras dengan rambut dan mata Kakei yang biru. Kakei berjalan dan duduk di samping Akaba, setengah meringis.

"Hm? Cocok juga." Akaba mengelus rambut basah Kakei lembut. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Kakei, membuat wajah Kakei kembali merona merah. Akaba tersenyum menemukan kembali Hortensia biru itu di sisinya. Ia merangkul bahu Kakei lembut dan mengendus tiap jengkal tubuh Kakei.

"A.. Akaba... H.. Hey..." Kakei merasa geli setelah wajah Akaba menelusuri rambut, pipi, leher dan lengannya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit Kakei menyadari bahwa Ia tak membenci perlakuan Akaba dan akhirnya memilih diam.

"Kakei-kun... Aku juga merindukanmu..." Akaba menyentuh dagu Kakei dan menengadahkan wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan semakin dekat, membuat jantung Kakei, secara sadar atau tidak, berdetak kencang. Darahnya seolah mengalir cepat seperti air terjun.

"A.. Aka..."

"Hayatoo.. Mau sampai kapan kamu di kamar? Sudah siang. Nanti kamu terlambaatt" Ibu Akaba kembali memperingati Akaba dari lantai bawah.

"Oh iya. Lupa." Akaba melepas Kakei dari rangkulannya dan berjalan keluar kamar mengambil kotak P3K dan baskom berisi air es. Kakei hanya mengamatinya tanpa berkata apa – apa. Masih merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya yang bergerak begitu cepat.

Akaba mengambil perban dari kotak P3K. Kemudian berlutut di depan Kakei yang duduk menggantung kaki di pinggir ranjang. Akaba mengompres pergelangan kaki Kakei yang sebelumnya Ia periksa terlebih dahulu bagian mana yang terkilir. Setelah beberapa menit dikompres, Akaba melilitkan perban melingkar dari pergelangan kaki hingga telapak kaki Kakei dengan lembut.

"Tau darimana aku terkilir?" Kakei masih memerhatikan Akaba yang sedang meliliti kakinya dengan perban. Akaba menengadah dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Aku memerhatikanmu." Perkataan Akaba sukses kembali membuat wajah Kakei memerah. Kakei salah tingkah dan menutupi wajah merahnya dengan bantal.

"Fuu.. Sudah selesai. Ayo Kakei. Kita berangkat." Akaba menggendong Kakei dan membawa tasnya turun ke bawah dan keluar rumah yang sebelumnya pamit terlebih dahulu pada kedua orangtuannya. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan menggendong Kakei kecil ini daripada membawa gitar itu. Batin Akaba.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Hey, Kakei-kun. Coba kamu minum itu." Sepulang dari sekolah, Akaba langsung menunjuk kotak kayu kiriman yang Ia letakkan di samping komputernya. Kakei hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di kursi depan meja komputer Akaba.

"Apa itu?"

"_Gin_ **(2)**."

Kakei menyernyitkan keningnya heran. Apa – apaan ini. Menyuruh anak SMP (setidaknya itulah yang terlihat) untuk meminum minuman keras? Otak Akaba sedang mengalami gangguan atau entah ada sekrup yang lepas mungkin.

"Minumlah. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Hiruma untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu ke wujud asal." Akaba duduk di depan kanvas besarnya dan mulai melukis dengan pensil. Sesekali mata merahnya melirik Kakei yang masih menimang – nimang kotak kayu itu.

"Aku ragu. Meski... dulu waktu aku SMP Phoenix, aku pernah minum – minum karena frustasi." Kakei bergumam. Namun cukup untuk telinga Akaba menangkap apa saja yang dikatakan Kakei, dan Akaba setengah tak percaya. Imajinasinya bermain.

Kakei Shun. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan guratan frustasi terlukis di wajahnya. Meminum minuman keras bersama teman – temannya di Amerika. Mabuk? Atau melakukan hal yang tidak pantas? Tatapan mata dingin dan wajah yang terlihat tidak ramah itu ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan dan keputusasaan.

"Hey Akaba. Kamu dengar tidak?" Kakei masih duduk di bangku. Ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Sebuah botol berukuran sedang berbentuk kotak dengan air jernih seperti air putih biasa. Kakei dengan ragu membuka segel botol itu.

"Aneh. Waktu itu kamu juga minum sake manis. Setidaknya itu sake. Termasuk dalam kelompok _Liquor_. Tapi kenapa tidak berubah? Apa karena zat itu lagi? Kurang zat itu lagi?" Akaba berguman sendiri dengan tangan tetap bergerak melukis setiap senti kanvas itu.

"Ngomong apa, Akaba?" Kakei menoleh. Di matanya, tersirat rasa ragu akan minuman di tangannya. Tentu saja ragu. Kadar alkohol _Gin_ tidak dapat diremehkan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dirinya yang dalam sosok seperti itu meminumnya?

"Oh, bukan apa – apa. Nee, Kakei-kun..."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kembali ke sosok semula?"

Kakei terdiam. Hal itu memang tak pernah Ia pikirkan selama ini. Yang Ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana agar Ia kembali. Kakei menoleh ke arah Akaba yang masih sibuk melukis. Ia memainkan botol Gin itu perlahan. Berpikir.

"Aku akan..." Kakei membuka tutup botol itu perlahan. "Selalu ingat hari – hari ini..."

Akaba menggeser duduknya dan menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Memandangi dengan mata yang sulit untuk digambarkan perasaannya itu lurus ke depan. Objek itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian meneguk pelan minuman itu dan sesaat terbatuk – batuk.

Semenit. Dua menit. Dengan sabar Akaba menunggu. Hingga sepuluh menit, tak terjadi perubahan pada diri Kakei. Justru kini perubahan tampak pada wajahnya yang memerah dan terhuyung. Kakei mabuk lagi. Gawat.

Akaba dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kakei. Kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi, pikir Akaba. Mata biru Kakei sedikit redup karena mabuk. Dan Ia mulai menceracau tak jelas layaknya orang mabuk.

"Akabaa.. Mana.. gak berubaahh.." Kakei tiduran di kasur setelah menutup botol itu kembali. Ia hanya merasakan panas di tubuhnya dan sedikit nyeri di lidahnya akibat alkohol yang tajam itu membuat lidahnya serasa tertusuk.

"Fuu.. Zat itu belum kutemukan, Kakei. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu meminum itu sebelum kutemukan zat itu" Akaba menyelimuti Kakei lembut. Menyuruhnya untuk tidur saja.

"Aku belum mau tidur!" Kakei menendang selimut. Ia manyun. Kembali sifat anak kecilnya keluar. Keras kepala. Ia berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya dari mabuk.

Akaba menghela nafas. Ia mengambil gitar dan memetiknya perlahan. Kakei menyimak dengan penuh minat meski dalam kesadaran yang kurang. Akaba membawakannya dengan pelan dan mellow.

_Your head is decaying_

_"Lick, lick"_

_How tasty_

_Candied eyes of puppies_

_Let me fill a jar with them_

_"I love sweets!"_

_Entertain me with the special full course_

_Your face, your fingers, your mouth_

_Let me completely enjoy the mild honey_

_With my tongue_

_Use love spells and words of love as spices_

_"I Love you so deeply that I want to eat you"_

_My beloved_

_Not to be stolen, not to be torn apart_

_Stay inside me_

_(The Full Course for a Candy Addict)_

Akaba menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Ia menatap Kakei yang menyernyitkan keningnya. Tubuhnya merinding. "Akaba, lagunya seram." Kakei memejamkan mata dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Maaf. Tapi itu yang sedang aku rasakan."

"Kau mau memakan siapa?"

"Kamu."

"..."

"Kakei-kun?"

Akaba mendengar suara desah pelan dari mulut Kakei. Entah Kakei pura – pura tidur atau tidur sungguhan. Akaba hanya bisa tersenyum dan berbaring di sebelah Kakei. Sambil menatap lekat wajah penuh goresan sempurna hasil ciptaan tuhan yang agung. Akaba kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

"Andai sekarang kamu kembali pada tubuh asalmu, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan momen ini" Akaba memajukan wajahnya. Ingin memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening Kakei.

"Hey Akaba..." Akaba berhenti bergerak. Mata Kakei terbuka dan menatapnya malu – malu. Masih sedikit terpengaruh alkohol. Kakei pura – pura tidur rupanya. Hanya berpura – pura agar tau rutinitas seperti apa yang akan Akaba lakukan saat Ia tertidur.

"Mau tidak kali ini di bagian yang lain?"

"Eh?"

Kakei sedikit salah tingkah. Sejujurnya kemarin malam Ia ingat persis apa yang telah Ia perbuat walau setengah di bawah kesadarannya. Namun Ia tak berani untuk memberitahukannya pada Akaba. Lebih tepatnya sangat malu.

"Kemarin di sekolahmu aku mengalami kejadian yang tidak enak. Bisakah kamu menghapus traumaku?"

Akaba berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk. Mata merah itu meredup lembut. Kakei memejamkan matanya. Bibir mungilnya setengah terbuka. Satu tangan Akaba menggenggam tangan Kakei lembut, dan satu tangannya lagi mendorong tengkuk Kakei perlahan, mendekati wajahnya.

Malam itu... sebuah bintang jatuh tepat terlihat di atas rumah mereka. Seolah mengabulkan satu – satunya hal yang sama yang mereka pikirkan. Dua pikiran yang sama terpagut menjadi satu di angkasa. Dan alam menjawabnya.

**Akaba's POV**

Aku memang salah menyuruh Kakei untuk meminum bir itu tanpa menemukan terlebih dahulu jawaban dari teka – teki Hiruma yang telah membuatku pusing selama ini. Namun entah mengapa, aku tak menyesal.

Melihat wajah imut Kakei yang ragu namun akhirnya meminumnya dengan harapan akan kembali ke wujudnya itu membuatku ingin menghalanginya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah bagaimana agar Kakei selalu ada di sisiku. Tak peduli apapun wujudnya. Aku hanya takut.

Takut setelah Kakei kembali ke wujudnya semula, Ia akan meninggalkan kamar ini untuk selamanya.

Melihatnya sedikit mabuk mengingatkan aku pada makam dua hari yang lalu. Entah pikiranku sudah terkontaminasi atau sudah gila. Yang pasti, sulit sekali bagiku untuk menahan gejolak aneh yang menggelitiki hatiku ini.

Hortensia biruku... Ya.. Bunga itu cocok untukmu, Kakei-kun. Warna biru langit dengan bunga yang bermekar membentuk rangkaian membulat dan tumbuh di tempat beriklim sejuk. Bunga awal musim semi yang indah. Bunga unik yang bisa berbunga dengan lima warna berbeda tergantung dari kadar pH yang terkandung dalam tanah. Mungkin di mataku, itulah yang dapat menggambarkan dirimu.

Sama sepertimu yang datang memberi kesejukan padaku. Dengan seluruh warna biru khas dirimu yang menyejukkan mataku setiap kali aku memandangmu. Meski kamu kecil, namun tetap tegar menghadapi apapun masalah yang sedang kamu alami. Dan rona serta ekspresi wajahmu selalu berubah ketika mendapati hal itu begitu membuatmu kehilangan kata – kata. Yah meski kau tak pernah membicarakannya. Namun hanya dari matamu, aku bisa menjadi gudang data yang mengerti banyak tentang dirimu. Entah mengapa.

Oh, kau memanggilku. Dengan tatapan dan suara khas anak SMPmu. Cukup membuatku berhenti dan ingin kembali menatap wajah indahmu. Dan kau meminta. Untuk pertama kalinya kau meminta padaku. Dengan wajah tersipu. Membuat hampir seluruh akal sehatku mengambang di udara.

Dan kini aku merasakan hangat tubuhmu. Aku merasakan desah nafasmu yang tidak teratur karena ulahku. Wangi alkohol khas _Gin_ tercium jelas dari mulutmu yang terbuka untukku. Kamu merelakan. Dan aku memenuhinya.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan lidahku masuk ke mulutmu. Kamu hanya menyambutku dalam diam. Namun tidak sekalipun aku merasakan kamu berusaha untuk menghindar atau melawan. Hanya terdiam. Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk mengajakmu melakukan sedikit lebih dari sekedar ini.

Ternyata kamu menyanggupi. Ketika aku berusaha memagut lidahmu, kamu juga ikut melakukannya. Terasa _Gin_ itu mengalir juga ke kerongkonganku. Kamu sedikit mengeluarkan suara tinggimu. Membuatku sedikit bersalah karena aku merasa bahwa ejekan Koutarou padaku terbukti hari ini. Aku hampir gila.

Namun kamu dapat memaafkan aku, Kakei-kun?

**Normal POV**

Kakei sedikit mendesah. Matanya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendapati Akaba memperlakukannya begitu istimewa hari ini. Istimewa? Atau berbahaya? Namun Kakei tak peduli. Karena Ia dapat dengan mudahnya luluh di depan si pemilik mata merah itu. Dan memaafkannya.

"Hey, Kakei-kun..." Akaba melepas pagutan lidahnya, hingga masih ada saliva terhubung antara dirinya dan Kakei. Wajah Kakei panas memerah. Entah karena mabuk atau karena gejolak hatinya yang tak dapat lagi Ia _manage_.

"Y... Ya?" suara tinggi itu terdengar bergetar.

"Hari ini, hari dimana bulan purnama menampakkan warna rona merahnya..." Akaba berkata sambil menindih tubuh mungil Kakei yang sedang berusaha bernafas dengan teratur.

"Ja.. Jadi?"

"Malam ini, dimana kejahatan tampak di seluruh permukaan bumi karena gravitasi bulan."

"Eehh?" Kakei tak mengerti sama sekali. Sebelum Ia dapat mencerna kata – kata Akaba, tangan Akaba sudah sigap membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Kakei setengah menjerit kaget.

"Jangan terlalu bersuara. Nanti terdengar ke bawah, Kakei-kun" Akaba berkata dengan wajah tenang. Setenang gerakannya melepas kemeja Kakei dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"A.. Akaba..." suara tinggi penuh getar namun terdengar menggairahkan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ya, Shun?" Akaba berbisik lembut di telinga Kakei. Membuat Kakei bergidik mendengarnya. Akaba dengan sengaja berbicara dengan suara menggoda dengan sedikit tiupan lembut di telinga Kakei.

"Ah..." Wajah Kakei benar – benar sudah merah melebihi mata orang yang kini telah berada di atasnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. "Dingin..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghangatkannya." Setelah berkata begitu, tangan Akaba kembali menari di tubuh Kakei yang telanjang. Kemudian Ia menjilati setiap senti leher Kakei tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Mendapat perlakuan yang tak pernah dialami sebelumnya, membuat Kakei mau tak mau mengeluarkan desah tak tertahannya.

"Hm.. Shun, tolong pelankan suaramu..." dengan tak memerdulikan Kakei yang menggigit jari untuk meredam suaranya sendiri, Akaba terus menggodanya dengan memberi sentuhan sensual di dada mungil Kakei.

"Ha... Haya...to.. Tolong... henti..kan..." Kakei masih menggigitik jarinya. Mata biru tajamnya kini berubah sayu.

"Sebentar. Sedikit lagi..." dengan lembut, Akaba memberi _mark_ merah yang begitu nyata di leher Kakei.

"Ka... Kau.. Ukkhh!" Kakei memegang dadanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Nafasnya sesak. Keringat deras membanjiri tubuhnya. Kakei menjerit kesakitan.

"Ka.. Kakei-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" dengan panik, Akaba mengangkat tubuh Kakei dan memeluknya erat. Dan sedetik kemudian, Kakeipun pingsan.

"Kakei!"

Dengan penuh tanda tanya besar, Akaba menidurkan Kakei di kasur dan memakaikan kemejanya kembali, kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia tetap tak dapat menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kakei. Di tatapnya wajah yang penuh penderitaan itu dalam. Lama Akaba hanya memandangi sosok Kakei yang kesakitan.

Hingga hampir setengah jam, Akaba baru menemukan jawabannya. Bibirnya tersungging senyum yang cukup lebar mendapati orang yang dikasihinya -mungkin Ia baru saja menyadarinya—membuka matanya, sadar.

"Ukh.. Akaba.. Kepalaku pusing..." Kakei mengusek rambutnya gusar. Wajahnya agak pucat. Namun kenapa sunggingan senyum di wajah Akaba tak memudar setelah mendengar keluhannya?

"Fuu... Kakei-kun.. Ternyata tubuhmu memang bagus ya." Akaba berjalan ke arah kanvas dan memulai kegiatan melukisnya lagi. Tak menghiraukan Kakei yang masih belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagus?

"Bagus apa... Huh?" Kakei kaget bukan main. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah padam. "H.. Hey Akaba.. Kenapa kamu... tidak bilang..."

"Aku menikmatinya, Kakei-kun. Ambil saja bajuku di lemari. Pasti pas untukmu."

"Cukup melukisnya. Cepat ambilkan. Aku tak mungkin mengambilnya dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Fuuu." Akaba beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil baju serta celana panjangnya di lemari. Kemudian melemparnya kearah Kakei yang masih memasang tampang dingin. Kakei menerimanya dan langsung memakainya dengan cepat.

"Fuu... Hortensia biruku telah kembali." Senyum masih merekah di wajah Akaba. Untung lukisannya sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal memberi sentuhan sedikit dan diberi warna. Maka selesailah lukisan itu.

"Horte... Aku bukan Kakei yang seperti minggu lalu." Kakei membuang selimutnya sembarang. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Memandangi tubuhnya yang telah kembali ke wujud Kakei SMU yang tingginya lebih dari 200 cm dan bertubuh kekar.

"Ritmemu tetap sama, Kakei-kun."

"Ritme? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan denga _kissmark_mu ini, Akaba?"

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Akaba, kenapa warna rambut itu UNGU LAGI?" terdapat penekanan dari kata – katanya setelah melihat lukisan hasil karya Akaba terpajang. Kakei menatap lukisan Akaba yang telah tergantung kokoh di depan pintu pameran lukisan SMU Bandou. Tanda bahwa lukisan itu dihargai istimewa karena goresannya yang tegas serta warnanya yang lembut.

"Sudah kubilang. Merah dan biru bertemu menjadi ungu."

"Tapi.."

"Nanti kujelaskan."

"Tapi bukan..."

"Hm?"

"Bukan Koutarou, kan?"

"Hmmph. Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu bunga itu..."

"Bunga Hortensia biru."

Akaba mengajak Kakei untuk bermain di rumahnya. Kakei hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab. Masih bingung. Sejuta pertanyaan terus menari di pikirannya.

Sejuta pertanyaan...

"Jelaskan."

"Fuu.. Warna Hortensia biru itu melambangkan kamu. Dengan lukisan wajahmu yang menatapku dengan tatapan lucumu di sosok mungilmu sambil memegang Hortensia biru itu sangat manis di mataku. Itu bukan lukisan tentang dirimu. Aku hanya mengambil contohnya saja."

"Lalu?"

"Itu masa depan kita. Anak kita."

"Bodoh."

"Fuuuu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke sosokku semula?"

"Hiruma beberapa hari yang lalu mengirimiku pesan singkat agar aku memberimu minuman jenis _liquor_**. **Ditambah zat elektrolit, Mukosa, antibakteri dan beberapa enzim."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan terakhirmu."

"Hm? Aku mengerti setelah aku mengecupmu malam itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Saliva. Zat itu semua terkandung di dalamnya. Entah apa maksud dari semua ini."

"Bodoh. Hiruma idiot."

"Nee, Kakei-kun.."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mengerti itu."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Aku usahakan."

"Aku bersyukur kamu masih mau datang ke rumahku."

"Karena aku akan terus mengingat hari itu."

"Kakei-kun..."

"Apa lagi?"

"_Kiss, please_"

"Bodoh." Wajah Kakei yang dingin sedikit merona. Ia memeluk leher Akaba dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Kembali melukis kenangan yang akan membuatnya melupakan masa lalu yang kelam. "Hey, Akaba. Sebenarnya yang seme itu kau atau aku, sih?"

**O.o.O.o.O**

**(1)** Nama latin : Hydrangea Macrophylla untuk jenis Hortensia berwarna biru yang khusus tumbuh di bagian selatan Jepang.

Tanaman semak dengan tinggi 1- 3 meter, namun ada juga yang merambat. Daun berbentuk bulat telur. Mekar di iklim sejuk. Tepatnya pada awal musim semi. Tumbuhan Hydrangea Macrophyllla mempunyai bunga berwarna biru, merah, merah jambu, atau ungu tergantung pada tingkat pH tanah.

Bahasa bunga Hortensia : "Terima kasih telah memahamiku". Juga menggambarkan sifat dingin, tak ramah, dan keangkuhan.

**(2)** Minuman beralkohol tinggi yang diproduksi pertama kali pada Abad 16. Berfungsi sebagai obat pada awalnya. Sifatnya : berwarna jernih, tidak ada rasa dan yang sangat menarik adalah baunya.

**Pheew.. Gara – gara fic ini, author jadi flower holic dan alcoholic. ==a. Nyari informasi tentang bunga ama tentang bir gitu, ckckck.**

**Tapi kenapa hasilnya malah gajeee... DDDXX**

**Huhuhu. Sedih aku. Pundung aku. Benciii.. –halah-**

**Thanks buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal hingga sekarang. tanpa kalian, fic ini gak akan pernah tamat. m(_ _)m**

**Anyway busway.. tolong repiu yaaa... ( ^n^)/**

**You are Cute, nee.. END.**


End file.
